Hope Will Find A Way
by ontuva
Summary: Goa'ulds, the parasite race, decided to wipe ninjas out. They succeeded. Two of the survivors, Kakashi and Naruto, were thrown into a prison in a moon called Netu, where they find themselves facing a Stargate-unit from Earth.
1. Prologue

Hi ya all! This my second Naruto story (and my first Stargate). I just got the idea recently (while watching Stargate and reading other crossovers) and decided to write. I would really much appreciate feedback (I love reading reviews, just knowing that someone reads my stories is a very nice thing. :) ).

So. If you have any questions, or ANYTHING, please let me know. I'm going to publish the first 'real' chapter soon. At least I hope so. :)

Ok, my first reviewer (actually, I have a question, how do you reply to reviews in here? o_O) pointed out some issues (which I was going to explain in the next chapter, but I'll do it here too. :) )

So first of all, a Jaffa would probably lose to a ninja head on. But in my story, the Goa'ulds were sneaky (well, they are) and just decided to bomb the villages from high above. And since ninjas don't really have spacecraft or other means to fight Goa'uld motherships - defeat.

Also, in my story, ninjas aren't as invincible as they are in Narutoverse. That would just make them...well, too invincible. But I'll try to explain it a little better in the next chap. :)

**Prologue:**

How long had it been since the attack? Three months? Six months? Maybe more. Naruto wasn't sure. He had lived in darkness since they were captured. There wasn't any sight of the sun or other measures to know when the day ended and night began. The others called this place 'hell'.

It sure seemed like one.

He still remembered the day the attack had come. It had been only few days after the Chuunin exams. The village was still recovering from the damage caused by Orochimaru and Sound nin's. He remembered looking at the sky. There had been a strange noice which had seized his attention.

Kakashi had placed his hand on his shoulder. His sharingan was unsheathed and look in his eyes was alert. Seemed like the whole village had stopped. Everyone had their eyes towarded to the sky.

When they finally saw it, Naruto didn't believe his eyes. He was sure it was some sort of genjutsu, but Kakashi had declared it was real. And all that happened afterwards was real although to him it felt like an unbelievably long nightmare.

A huge pyramid-looking thing was in the sky. Then there was another one. It wasn't long until there was at least ten of them. And then the war began.

The attack lasted for ten days. Then it was all over. Only few survivors were left. Naruto clenched his fist when he remembered how the attackers had taken the screaming Sakura and Hinata with them. To make them 'hosts'. He wasn't sure what that meant. It couldn't be anything pleasant, he was sure of that.

He, Kakashi and Sasuke were imprisoned too. Of course they had fought, but the attackers had superior technology and weapons that killed instantly. Sasuke had disappeared during the fight and Naruto didn't know if the teme was even alive. And Kakashi had suffered a wound on his thigh. At first it seemed to heal, but...

Naruto looked at the man sitting next to him. He was feverish and sometimes suffered from hallucinations. Sometimes he thought Naruto was Obito or the Fourth. The wound was still open and badly infected. Naruto had fought with other prisoners to gain some fresh water to clean the wound, but soon realised the water was as poisonous as the air. Naruto feared for Kakashi's life.

Of course their captors had tortured them. And sometimes they still did. Just for their own fun. The leader of this place was called Bynarr. Naruto hated him immediately he saw him. The man was fat and had lost his left eye because he had let some woman prisoner escape.

But he wasn't the main villain. It was the one living on the planet near the moon they were held as prisoners. He was called Sokar. He was the one who had attacked to Konoha. And to every other country. And he was the reason why their world was gone.

The reason Naruto could never become Hokage.


	2. Tok'ra

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stargåte.

Warnings: OOCness?

A/N: Well, here is the first 'real' chapter. Again, reviews, suggestions, everything, is welcome. And I tried to explain in this chapter why the ninjas actually lost to the Goa'ulds. And hopefully my explanation is good enough for you readers. :) And my point isn't really to write Shakespeare or any other "good" literature, just enjoyably story. And I really hope you enjoy this. :)

**Chapter 1: Tok'ra**

After a few failed espace attempts, they were thrown in the pit, a group of prison sells below the main level. The poisonous gasses seemed to be stronger down there and Naruto started to worry that his sensei might not be able to breathe properly. Even in his feverish state, Kakashi realised Naruto's thoughts.

"I'm fine Naruto, just fine. I just need a rest", he said in a tired voice. "I just need a good rest." Then he actually sneered. If he had Icha, Icha Paradise still with him, he could read it. Time here went by really, really slowly. Or sometimes too fast. Kakashi himself blamed the fever for it.

But he was tired, that was true. He was tired of seeing his friends get killed. He was tired of this prison. But somehow he was still fighting. He wouldn't give up.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who was sitting beside a rock wall. His blond hair looked more like brownish grey at the moment and his face was full of dirt. Well, you didn't get any baths in here. But in his eyes he saw the fire burning. Naruto hadn't given up hope. That's why he shouldn't give up either. There would be a way out of this hell. He was sure of it.

The leader of the place, Bynarr, was the key. Kakashi was sure of it. Somehow he went to give reports to Sokar, who lived on the planet. So there had to be a way out!

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think Sasuke is still alive?" Naruto broke the silence. Kakashi sat next to the boy and looked at the stone ceiling.

"You want an honest answer?" Kakashi asked from his student. Naruto stiffened, but then nodded.

"I really don't know. Sasuke is a good ninja, but these Goa'ulds... They were strong. Even if all of the countries would have united, I don't think we would had a chance against them. The fact that they chose to blew up things from the sky... Well, how can we defend against that?" Naruto nodded silently.

They had come, they had killed, they had imprisoned and they had left. In ten days all he knew and called home was gone.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a new prisoner was thrown in the pit. He was a rather old man, Kakashi noticed. Maybe somewhere around fifty. From his looks he guessed he had been tortured. Just like rest of the prisoners. The man lay in ground, trying to catch his breath.

Naruto stood up. The man wouldn't survive here long without help. And it wasn't his ninja way to watch others die doing nothing. Kakashi nodded in approval, when Naruto went to the man and helped him up.

"Thank...you", the man said. "Although... I didn't expect to get help... in here."

"Well, the other prisoners wouldn't have helped you", Naruto answered and led the man were Kakashi sat.

"I did realise that...when they started...beating me up there." He nodded towards the trap door and then noticed Kakashi's wounded leg. "That doesn't look too good." Kakashi actually managed to form a smile on his face.

"It isn't. Hatake Kakashi", Kakashi offered his hand to the stranger who grabbed it.

"General Jacob Carter", the man introduced himself and seemed to ponder on something. "And my symbiot is called Selmak. We are of the Tok'ra." Jacob saw by the questioning faces that these two had no idea who the Tok'ra were. Or what the symbiot was.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and someday I will become", Naruto started his familiar introduction, but then his voice faded away. No, he wouldn't become the Hokage. That was impossible now. Konoha existed no more. Without Konoha, there wouldn't be a Hokage.

He sat down on the dirty ground and buried his face in his hands. When would this nightmare end? Sokar would definitely pay. Naruto started to understand Sasuke's feelings. Was this what he felt towards Itachi?

Kakashi patted Naruto's shoulder.

"We will get out of here, Naruto. And you too Carter-san", Kakashi said with confident tone although he wasn't so sure about it. They had tried. And failed miserably. Mainly because Kakashi's wound and fever. If Naruto would try alone... But he wouldn't. And with old man, the escape would be even harder.

Kakashi felt his fever rise again. But he should have enough chakra to slow the infection and heal the wound a bit.

"Do not be alarmed", he said to Jacob, when his hand formed a green glow around it. Then he started moving it up and down his leg. He could feel the infection slow down. Jacob sat next to him with astonishment.

"Now that is something I would like to learn", he said.

"Kakashi was one of the best ninjas in Konoha", Naruto said proudly. "And one day I will be a great ninja too!"

"Konoha? A ninja?" Jacob repeated. "We had ninjas on Earth... But I guess you are not from there. Goa'ulds haven't visited Earth for a long time."

"What is Earth?" Naruto asked. What a funny name it had. No imagination whatsoever.

"It is the planet where I originally come from. Before I joined Tok'ra."

"So what is this Tok'ra then?" he asked again. Jacob had a tired smile on his face.

"Perhaps it would be best to let Selmak explain", he said and lowered his head. Then his eyes glowed. In an instant, Naruto had risen up and backed up against the other wall. The look on Kakahi's eyes was alert too.

They had seen glowing eyes on Goa'uld. The race which has destroyed their homeland.

"You are a Goa'uld!" Naruto yelled before Selmak had a chance to say anything. "You are one of them!"

"I am not a Goa'uld!" Selmak answered fiercefully from Jacob's body. "I am a Tok'ra! We do not enslave our hosts! We are an enemy of the Goa'ulds!"

Naruto looked like he was going to argue, but Kakashi raised his hand to silence his pupil.

"Naruto, he's a prisoner, just like us. Even if he was a Goa'uld, which I believe he is not, he can help us", Kakashi said while Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Alright, you are not a Goa'uld", Naruto admitted. "You are a Tok'ra. So, what difference does it make?"

"It makes a huge difference. While Goa'ulds take their hosts by force and enslave them, we co-exist. We have two beings living in the same body and both of the have the same rights to speak and to think. Our hosts come willingly." Naruto had a sceptic look on his face, but said nothing.

"And you are here because you were unfortunate, got caught and now they are torturing you to get valuable information?" Kakashi guessed and leaned his back against the wall. If only he could gather enough chakra to heal his wound properly... Then they could leave this rathole.

"Yes, my information about the whereabouts of the Tok'ra would help Sokar in his war. He could wipe us out. And then go against the Goa'uld System Lords without fearing that Tok'ra will come to his way."

Naruto furrowed. So this man was an enemy of the Sokar-bastard? Even so, Naruto didn't trust him.

"So the Goa'ulds are in a war with each other?" Kakashi asked. He was trying to gather all the information he could. Some day, somewhere, it would prove to be useful.

"Each and everyone of the Goa'ulds is a pover seeking individual. The System Lords thought they beat Sokar a long time ago, but he rose again in the shadows. And now he has a fleet so big, he could easily destroy the other Goa'ulds and be in charge. Alone. And that is something Tok'ra doesn't wish."

"And that's why he conquers every world he can?" Naruto realised. "To have more followers?"

"Yes. He also does it because he can. Sokar enjoys other's pain. That's why he usually doesn't kill his enemies, but tortures them. Eternally."

Naruto and Kakashi shivered. Both of them remembered the long hours in the punishment chamber. Those long hours when even Kakashi had hoped to die.

"Your homeworld was destroyed by Sokar?" Selmak then asked. Kakashi nodded while Naruto clenched his fists again.

"If only he had fought fairly but...!" he growled and punched the wall. "What can we do against fireballs coming from the sky? And when... when we were weak and only few survivors were left the soldiers came. There were too few of us left. My friends..." Naruto tried to hold his tears back. He had cried enough. He wouldn't cry anymore. "Lee and Kiba and others..."

Selmak/Jacob reached his hand out and touched Naruto's shoulder.

"This is what Goa'ulds do. And that's why we fight against them."

"The only problem is – how to fight when we are stuck here?" Kakashi pointed out.


	3. Introductions

**A/N: **First of all - OMG - So many reviews! o_o I really didn't expect to get this much. Thank you all so much! And I mean it! You have no idea how much it means to me to actually HAVE reviews. ^^

And I hope I'll get them even after this chapter. :D And fuuuuuuu, this one was a hard one to give birth to. Hey, if there's anyone willing to do some betareading (=kicking my butt so I'd write more), please contact me! I'd be happy to get help (once again - I'm not a native speaker, so sometimes it's hard for me to find the right words or use right grammar). Annddd. Did I have anything else to say... Oh yes! I'll probably be able to update this every other week (is that right expression? o.O I'm not sure.)

I'm sure there was something else I was supposed to say here... (Well, besides that it's hard to write properly, when you have six important characters in the same room, I always seem to forget someone! _) Well. Hmm. I guess I didn't have anything else?

Thank you all, once again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Stargåte.

**Warnings: **A CURSE WORD! OMG!

**Word count: **2,131

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Sometimes time went by painfully slow. And every passing minute, every passing second Naruto felt himself weaken. Even the Nine-tailed Fox had realised that and sometimes growled that Naruto should just leave Kakashi and the useless old man. They could leave this place together.

Naruto usually told it firmly to shut the hell up. He could never abandon his sensei. And to his surprise, he had even started to like Jacob. He didn't care much for Selmak's company, but Jacob was fun to spend time with. Well, if you can call being in hell fun.

And besides, where would Naruto go? He still had no idea how to get off the moon they were in. By a space ship, perhaps, but he had absolutely no idea how to operate one. Kakashi could be able to learn, because...well... he was Kakashi, he was his sensei, he could do anything! But for now, he was stuck here. They all were.

But perhaps it was time to face the truth? Naruto glanced at his sensei and Jacob. They both were breathing heavily. The thought hit him instantly – they both were dying. If they wanted to survive, they should act now! Or more like, Naruto should act now.

He clenched his fist. What could, no, should, he do?

The sounds from upper level woke his curiosity. Even Kakashi opened his eye and glanced at the roof. A small boom was heard. There seemed to be some sort of ruckus. Naruto felt his hope rise. Perhaps the other prisoners were trying to escape?

"Sensei, there's definitely something going on", Naruto said. His eyes shone with anticipation. He was sure this was the day! Day they would get out!

Kakashi nodded and tried to get up, but his leg gave away. For a moment there was a painfull expression on his face until he got a hold of himself.

"Kuso..." he cursed. "It's gotten worse." Then he coughed for a while. The poisonous gasses were eating away his lungs. Of course it didn't affect Naruto, the Fox's chakra constantly healed the boy. While coughing, he turned his attention to Jacob-san. And he didn't look good at all. Naruto followed Kakashi's gaze and then kneeled beside the old man.

"Jacob-san, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Naruto asked and tried his forehead. Jacob was running a high fever and didn't answer. Naruto feared he might actually be unconcious. If that was the case, there wasn't much he could do for him. Jacob was dying.

"Naruto, try to make him drink water. I know it's not clean, but if his fever is high, his body will dry", Kakashi adviced. He could use some water too, but they were running low on it. The prisoners in pit were given only small amounts of water and food. And sometimes they were 'forgotten' and received nothing. And right now, Jacob needed the water more than Kakashi.

"Jacob-san, can you hear me? I'm going to give you some water and I know it tastes bad, but you must drink it, it's all we have right now", Naruto said and offered the small cup containing water to Jacob's lips. "Please be awake, please drink." He took only few sips before he started coughing and tried to push Naruto away.

That was when a new group of prisoners were thrown into the pit. There were four of them, three men and one female. They all seemed to be in rather good health to Naruto's surprise. Usually pit-prisoners were in a rather bad shape. Bynarr liked to torture them before throwing them aside to the pit.

"Thank you!" one of them yelled at the closed trapdoor before turning his attention to the others. "The smells keep getting better and better, don't they?"

"This doesn't look...encouraging", other one answered while looking around. "And I thought Sokar wouldn't allow any weapons. So far we've seen a staff weapon and a hand device."

"I do not understand it myself", the third male said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow to Naruto. They both were on high alert, but if these were the ones to cause the ruckus upstairs, then... Well, my enemy's enemy is my friend.

The woman noticed Kakashi and Naruto staring at the group from their cell.

"Um, sir", she said and nodded her head towards them, but before anyone could do anything, Jacob chose to speak.

"Sam... Sam?"

The woman, Sam, recognised the voice immediately and rushed towards it followed by rest of her group. By her doubtful look, Naruto realised she was as vary of Naruto and Kakashi as they were towards them.

"Dad?" Sam asked from Jacob. "Dad..."

If Naruto wasn't surprised before, now he was. So she was Jacob's daughter. Had they come the save them man?

"I've...I've been trying to make him feel better", Naruto said, trying to break the ice. "But Jacob-san is very ill."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neill had disliked this mission even before it started. Too many "Tok'ra-surprises" as he liked to call them, had happened. Like the fact they had to be dumped on this moon by pods. Then they had been stripped from their weapons and thrown into the pit. Oh yes, what a perfect day and mission this had been this far. Welcome to the SG-1! You'll never know what will happen next and whom of the Goa'ulds will fry your ass!

But luckily they had found Jacob. From the pit. What a surprise that was. And he was dying. Another surprise for the day. Even O'Neill could feel the gasses eating away his lungs, and he hadn't been on this moon for more than one hour! God knows how long Jacob had been here.

But what really surprised him, and it really was a real surprise, was the boy found next to Jacob. He couldn't be more than thirteen, although because his ragged appearance he seemed older. He was malnourished, dirty and tired, but... healthy.

"I've been trying to make him feel better", the kiddo said to them. "But Jacob-san is very ill." Carter glanced at the kid and then started checking his father's condition with Martouf, the Tok'ra accompanying them.

"Kiddo, how old are you?" O'Neill asked him and at first the boy seemed to be puzzled by the question. Then he actually grinned. Why the hell would anyone grin in here?

"It could be that he has suffered a mental damage in here", Daniel whispered to his ear, guessing his thoughts.

"I don't know how old I am, I was twelve when captured, but I don't know how long it has been since! And you, baka, I'm not a crazy person!" He pointed at Daniel. "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Baka, don't shout at them", a voice said behind him. It actually startled O'Neill. He hadn't seen the man behind Naruto. It was like he came out of nowhere! But what was this baka-word they used?

"Oh, it seems that they speak some sort of mixture of English and Japanese", Daniel said. Oh yes, nerdie was interested in them. Nerdie was always interested in everything.

"I know what Japanese is! Jacob-san told me!" Naruto yelled. He had decided to trust the strangers."

"Well, ok, Uzumaki-san, my name is Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Martouf."

"You have a symbiote", the man behind Naruto noted.

"Yes, my companion is called Lantash", Martouf answered to him with raised eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"I can sense them", the answer was.

"You can?! Why haven't you told me! Baka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and turned to face his...sensei.

"Sensei?" O'Neill turned to Daniel. Daniel always knew this stuff and he didn't turn him down this time either.

"Uhm, teacher, I think", Daniel told him and adjusted his glasses. "You are Naruto's teacher?"

"Yes. Hatake Kakashi."

O'Neill sighed. Ok, now they had a teacher and pupil to worry about too. Of course they could just leave them here, but... One glance to Naruto's eyes told O'Neill, he couldn't. The boy was still a child and a child didn't belong to this place. It actually angered him that Sokar would sink so low and imprison even children!

"Marty", O'Neill said and winked Martouf to come to him. "How is Jacob? He's going to make it?"

"Well, Samantha is trying to make him feel better, but unless we get him out of this place soon, he's going to die", Martouf said. "We can't help him here."

"Selmak is dying", Carter confirmed.

"Sensei's Chakra-healing doesn't seem to work on Tok'ra-people. We tried it several times", Naruto said and got everyone's attention.

"Chakra? Daniel, help me here." O'Neill started to become desperate. The one thing about alien-races was that you could never be quite sure what they were talking about.

"Uhm, Chakra... I think the concept is from Hinduism and it's like energy or..." Daniel started, but was soon interrupted by Kakashi.

"Chakra is the Physical and Spiritual energy combined", he explained. There was no harm in explaining it. He was quite sure these people from Earth didn't know how to use Chakra or anything similar. Otherwise they would have no problem getting out of here, since they were still in almost perfect health.

"So we have Japanese people who don't eat cows in here?" O'Neill confirmed.

"What's wrong in eating cows?" Naruto asked. He wasn't following.

"I don't think they are hindus", was Daniel's conclusion.

"What is a hindu? I am a ninja."

"A ninja?" O'Neill decided to play along with the boy. How could a twelve/thirteen-old-boy possibly be a real ninja? Perhaps that was something his sensei had made up, so that the boy would feel better.

"Yes! And Kakashi-sensei is too, but now he is unable to do much, since his leg is in bad shape."

"Carter! If you can, leave Jacob for a while and check this Kakashi-dudes leg. I'm gonna..." O'Neill held a pause. He was going to say 'take a detour' but actually, he didn't want to. He wanted to get out. Badly. And quickly. "Sit here and do nothing, I guess."

Carter nodded and Martouf took her place. Kakashi listened his and Jacob's conversation while Carter took a look at his leg. Jacob was telling Martouf about Sokar's army and how he could defeat the Goa'uld System Lords.

"This is... bad", Carter said while looking at Kakashi's leg. "Sir, we may have to amputate this leg, if he doesn't get treatment fast", she said to Colonel.

"Amputate?!" Naruto yelled. "You can't amputate his leg, how can he be a ninja with only one leg?!"

"Naruto, calm down!" was Kakashi's answer. He had known. For a long time. That's why he had tried constantly to heal the leg with his Chakra and trying to slow the infection down. Otherwise his leg would've been doomed long ago. Well, he wasn't of the hook yet.

"I am sorry, Naruto, but I although I am a doctor, in these conditions, I can't do anything to help you right now. We need to get out of here first and then decide what to do."

"You know how to get out?"

"I had a symbiote, Jolinaar, who was imprisoned here and she managed to escape. The memories are here somewhere, I just need to find them", was Carter's answer. "Don't worry, Naruto, you'll get out."

"Bynarr is the key", Kakashi said and Carter nodded to him.

"Yes. I'm sure he helped Jolinaar escape. Maybe not knowingly, but I'm sure he knows how!"

Meanwhile, O'Neill had contacted Teal'c, who was still waiting in the space ship for their return.

"Teal'c, come in." O'Neill waited anxiously for Teal'c's answer. If the communicator didn't work, their return to the ship would prove to be even harder.

"O'Neill, it is I", Teal'c's familiar voice answered from the communicator.

"We've found Jacob, but he's in a pretty bad shape. There's also a kiddo whose been helping him, with his teacher. We may have to take them with us."

"I see. Have you determined any means of escape?"

"Um, no. Not yet. Martouf wants to talk to you though."

"Teal'c, I have an important message you must relay to the Tok'ra High Council if we do not get out of here", Martouf started. Then there was a sound metal cell door opening. Someone was coming.


	4. A Way Out

A/N: I don't even know where to begin. I promised an update in two weeks and how long has it been? Over a month? Gosh, I feel so bad... But for what is worth – I was sick. And I still am. I don't know if this is swine flu or just incredibly annoying normal flu, but it's annoys me a lot. And the flu is the reason I haven't been able to write. My head has been too full of snot. But now it seems that I'm finally starting to conquer this disease, so hopefully I can publish the next chapter quicker than this one. Thank you for being patient with me. :) And the amount of reviews is amazing! Thank you all so much.

I also have to thank my betareader, for being patient and for doing the betareading. :D

Betareader: Dragonal01.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Stargåte.

Warnings: I'm not really quite sure if there were any cursing in this one, but there can be. And mild violence is ahead.

Word count: 3,339

-

-

**Chapter 3: A Way Out**

Martouf stopped talking immediately when he heard the noise and moved out of sight. They needed the communicator, and whoever was coming wouldn't let them keep it if found. The whole group stood still when Na'onak came into their sight.

"Samantha Carter. You will come with me." he said.

Sam didn't move at first. She was thinking.

"Who's calling?" O'Neill asked. Naruto grinned at him. He was starting to like O'Neill-san. He had the same aura as Kakashi had. He definitely had to be strong, since he clearly was the leader of the group, yet he didn't take life too seriously. Just the kinda guy Naruto liked.

"Now", Na'onak said and pointed his staff weapon at O'Neill. He wasn't patient and clearly meant business.

"Come and get her yourself then, you -" O'Neill began but was interrupted by Sam herself.

"Sir, this may be our way out of here", she whispered quickly. She still couldn't remember how Jolinar had escaped, but she had figured out she had to speak to Bynarr. That way she could either remember or get useful information from him.

"How do you figure?" was O'Neill's doubtful answer.

"If I could just get close to Bynarr, talk to him." Naruto saw that O'Neill still was suspicious of Carter's plan. Well, being alone with Bynarr could end up badly.

"Move!" Na'onak ordered and still pointed the staff weapon towards them. He was losing the last bit of his patience. O'Neill glanced at him, and then at Carter. He seemed to struggle for a moment.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead", he gave up. Carter shot him a thankful look.

"Look after my dad", she said before leaving with Na'onak. O'Neill shot a disapproving look towards Na'onak and although his face was covered, Naruto though he saw Na'onak glare back. It was one of those glares you didn't need to see, but could feel. And the message was clear - Na'onak didn't like O'Neill. At all.

When Na'onak's back was out of sight, Martouf started to speak to Teal'c again. He explained Sokar's plans to him and hoped Teal'c would inform the Tok'ra council as soon as possible.

"I hope she comes back in one piece", Daniel sighed while looking at the route Sam took.

"Oh, it's Carter, she can take care of herself", O'Neill reassured, but didn't sound very confident. Then he decided that a change of subject would take his mind of from Carter's safety.

"So, ninjas, huh?" he said to Kakashi and Naruto. "What did you two do to land up here?"

"Fought back", was Kakashi's answer. "And I've come to the conclusion, that these Goa'uld don't like it when people they are trying to enslave actually decide to fight back. So, they imprisoned us."

"It's hard to believe that they'd imprison a mere child too", O'Neill muttered. Kakashi actually gave him a small smile.

"A mere child", he repeated. "That's what the Goa'uld first thought too. But there's more to him than meets the eye."

"After I kicked few Jaffa-butts they threw me in here with sensei", Naruto explained. O'Neill raised his eyebrows. This kid has 'kicked a few Jaffa-butts'? Daniel seemed to be more and more interested in the ninja pair, but Jack still had a hard time coping with the fact that these two might actually be real ninjas. Well, how would you react if a young teenager and a dying man claimed to be ninjas?

"So, is everyone on your world a ninja?" Daniel asked. Oh, he was loving this, O'Neill was sure of it. The minute he had heard the Japanese/English mixture his eyes has started to glimmer. That meant Daniel was excited. And he was going to have a long boring conversation about... about whatever it was archaeologists were interested in. O'Neill usually decided to turn his brain to off-mode, when Daniel entered his geek-mode.

"No. The biggest countries each have their own hidden village which trains ninjas as a military force. We receive missions from all over the world, complete them and receive a payment. The harder the mission, the more will it cost."

"The first missions were boring!" Naruto interrupted. "We had to dig out potatoes and do shopping. I mean, I didn't want to be a ninja so I could do some old lady's shopping!"

"I thought I taught you discipline! Or at least I should've", Kakashi muttered and rolled his eyes. "You were a Genin and you did tasks assigned to a Genin."

"A Genin?" Daniel asked. He was hyped. If only he had his books with him... Or at least some paper and a pencil. He wanted to do research! There had to be some sort of link between their worlds, since the language and the culture where so similar to Japan.

"Ninjas have different ranks. Genin is lowest, next is Chunin and then there are Jounin. I am a Jounin. And of course there is the ANBU - Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai – which is the special assassination and tactical squad."

"You can't get enough of this, can you?" O'Neill asked Daniel, who didn't know what he should ask next, and how could he remember all this. He had already forgotten where he was, and that they needed to do everything they could to get out alive. "Daniel?"

"Oh, what, sorry, so the ANBU kill people?" Daniel ignored O'Neill, who let out a sigh.

-

-

Sam felt nervous when walking towards Bynarr's room. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Well, usually the missions did usually make butterflies in her stomach, but this feeling seemed different. She was afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't remember, Bynarr wouldn't help, and in the end they wouldn't be able to save her father, let alone herself or her team.

Or the two prisoners they had met.

The pair seemed to be so out of place, it bothered her. The man, Kakashi, should've died a long time ago. The wound in his leg was too deep, too severe and too infected for him to live. Then there was Naruto, who was perfectly healthy, only malnourished. There was something odd about them. Yet, she had to say to herself, she liked them. They had to be good at heart, since they had helped her father.

Her thoughts were broken, when they entered Bynarr's quarters. She swallowed and tried to get a grip of herself. She needed to gather her wits now. She needed to think about Jolinar. She needed her memories.

Bynarr was as ugly as the first time she saw him. Only one eye, fat, dirty and greasy. He smiled at her and made her feel uneasy. Na'onak left the room, but Carter noticed that he left the door partially open. So he was eavesdropping? Sam made a mental note to herself. Bynarr and Na'onak had authority problems. Or he was eavesdropping so that he could come and help just in case Sam would attack Bynarr. Whatever the case, Bynarr was there, next to her, leering.

"You have no symbiote within you", he said.

"No", was Sam's answer. Jolinar had died to save Sam's life.

"How then do you know of Jolinar?" There was anger and hate in Bynarr's voice. Sam was starting to have second thoughts of her plan. It didn't seem like Bynarr was going to help. But there was something about Bynarr that bothered her... Something Jolinar had done...

-

-

"Sam?" Jacob asked in a weary voice and forced open his eyes for a while. He was trying to search for her, but couldn't see.

"Oh, Jacob-san, you are awake! She went to see the one eyed guy", Naruto answered.

"She'll be back", Daniel reassured. At least he hoped she would.

"Ah, no! He's Sokar's eyes and ears here!"

Naruto clenched his fist when he heard the name Sokar. He couldn't help it. Every time he heard the name of the Goa'uld who had destroyed everything he had loved, and cared for, the blood just started boiling. Usually that was the time when the fox started making witty comments.

"Well, eye and ears", O'Neill corrected and made Naruto smile a bit. Even Kakashi had a small smile on his face. You couldn't really see it, since he was wearing his mask, but Naruto had learnt to read the man's feelings from his eye. It had an amused twinkle in it. Naruto usually called it his eye-smile.

"He ensures there are no uprisings", Jacob said. He breathed heavily and everyone could tell he had a hard time trying to speak at all.

"Keeps conditions liveable?" O'Neill made a sarcastic comment again.

"I know I've enjoyed my stay here very much", Kakashi muttered. Naruto smiled at his sensei. It was good to know he still had a sense of humour. He hadn't heard Kakashi make a joke or a sarcastic comment in a while. He was actually starting to worry that sensei was starting to give up his life. But now it seemed like his strength had returned. He hadn't even complained about not having his 'Icha, Icha Paradise' with him.

"Bynarr reports to Sokar regularly", Jacob continued. "Sokar enjoys hearing about the suffering." And that was the magic sentence for Martouf, Daniel and O'Neill.

"What's that?"

"Sokar comes here?" Martouf verified.

"No, Bynarr goes to the planet. I saw him there before I was captured."

"You know how he gets there?" Daniel asked and wasn't able to hide the excitement in his voice, but Jacob shook his head. He didn't know.

After a while, Sam was brought, or more like pushed, back to the cell area. O'Neill couldn't hide the relief in his voice when he asked if Sam was all right. Carter nodded to him.

"Yeah, what's happening to dad?"

O'Neill glanced at Jacob, who had fallen asleep or unconscious. But he was still alive.

"Hanging in there."

Sam nodded and announced the big news she had found out.

"There are transportation rings in Bynarr's quarters." Transportation rings were used to teleport people or objects over short distances.

"So they must lead to Sokar's palace, where Bynarr gives his reports", Martouf concluded.

"Yeah, once there, Jolinar managed to steal a cargo ship and escape."

Naruto felt a buzzing feeling in his stomach. Could this be it? Their means of escape?

"Could we use them?" he asked with hope in his eyes, but a yell from upper level distracted everyone.

"The Lord of Netu is dead!" Everybody had their eyes turned on Sam. Bynarr was dead?

"So, what's going on up there?" O'Neill looked at the roof, like he could somehow see through it and know what was happening. Sam seemed to be puzzled.

"Na'onak just killed Bynarr", Sam said.

"What? Why would he do that?" Daniel said aloud the question that was roaming in everyone's minds. What had happened up there? Kakashi raised his eyebrow towards Carter. She would probably explain later about what had happened; right now they seemed to be too busy thinking about their escape. Which was just about to become a reality.

"I have no idea. Bynarr was about to kill me when Na'onak came in and shot him with his staff weapon. He didn't say a word, he just sent me back here."

"The denizens will riot", Jacob said. He had woken a while ago. But O'Neill had a familiar look in his face.

"This could be our chance", he said. His tone was familiar too. It was action time! His enthusiasm caught Naruto too. He was ready to kick some ass and finally get out of this rotting prison! But Daniel was still feeling sceptical.

"Our chance to do what? The rings go to Sokar's palace!"

"Hey! It's a way outta here!" O'Neill argued.

"Jolinar was only one person and she had a hand device", Carter tried to reason with O'Neill.

"Leave me", Jacob interrupted. He was old, he was a burden, he was weak, and he thought he should be left behind. Otherwise they wouldn't have a hope to get out.

"Uh, Jacob, you seem to be missing the whole "rescue Jacob"-point of our mission." O'Neill told him.

"Teal'c." Martouf said, and for a while O'Neill didn't know what to think. Actually he had forgotten that the Tok'ra even existed.

"Is that possible?" Carted asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"What?" O'Neill, Daniel and Naruto asked in unison. Kakashi stayed silent and just observed.

"The cargo ship has rings", Carter explained like it would be the simplest thing in the world. She and Martouf had the same expression. O'Neill called it the "modified Daniel in geek-mode -expression".

"The ring transportation devices work like Stargates, only over shorter distances. They transmit a matter stream. If that matter stream is intercepted by another receiver-", Martouf talked to Sam, but was interrupted by O'Neill, who still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Whoa! Whoa! English, please?" Naruto had a puzzled expression too. He didn't really understand the technology or anything behind it, since space travel was still a new thing to him. They'd had TVs in Konoha, but that was about it. He knew nothing of ring transporters or space ships. Well, he knew that a Goa'uld mothership was big and did a lot of damage. That was the extent of his knowledge of things.

"If Teal'c can manoeuvre the cargo ship into the correct position, theoretically we should be able to transport directly aboard."

"Theoretically?" Daniel didn't sound convinced. And Naruto and Kakashi felt the same way. Kakashi didn't like technology. He liked his own feet. He liked to walk from A to B. This whole ring transportation thing seemed weird and unnatural to him. He had a feeling that he knew what they were talking about. He had probably been transported with ring transporters before, in the mothership, but didn't remember much of it. And quite frankly, he didn't want to.

"How would he find the right position?" O'Neill worried. He didn't want to... well, miss the transporters and end up in Sokar's palace or die in the process.

"The ring mechanism has sensors that can locate other rings. Teal'c should be able to detect the coordinates", Martouf explained. And in the end, the decision was clear.

"I'll take those odds", O'Neill said and grasped Daniel's hand. "C'mere!" He pulled Daniel up and started walking to a different cell, in case the guards came.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and had a genuine, happy smile on his face. For the first time in long time, he felt like he was alive and everything would end well. They'd get out, travel to Earth, perhaps get some help there and they would find all the remaining survivors. Of course the fox ruined the moment by muttering something about the size of the universe, but Naruto ignored it.

-

-

In the next cell, Daniel and O'Neill were trying to contact Teal'c and tell him about their plan.

"Teal'c it's Daniel, come in." They waited for a while and received no answer. "Teal'c do you copy?" he repeated then. If Teal'c didn't answer...

A lot of interference came through the communicator and Daniel and O'Neill weren't quite sure what Teal'c had said.

"Teal'c, its Daniel, come in, over", Daniel said once again, this time with a hint of desperation in his voice. Teal'c didn't answer this time either; they were then interrupted by guards who came through the cell door.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked suspiciously while looking at the communicator. Daniel swallowed. He had a feeling he was in trouble. He glanced at O'Neill and saw the look of determination in his face.

"I'm just – uh – talking with my friend through this little communication device." Daniel said sheepishly and waved the communicator in his hand. The guard took a step forward and tried to reach for it. Then everything seemed to be happen in fast-forward. A greyish-orange...fuzz ball? Daniel wasn't quite sure. Well, it passed next to him and landed on the guards face with an awful crunch. The guard fell instantly and before Daniel even realised, another blur was attacking the second guard.

"Na-Naruto?" O'Neill asked with a hint of shock in his voice. But who could blame him. It seemed that this small, skinny boy had just attacked two of the guards. And won. And – O'Neill had to rub his eyes to be sure he was seeing right – there was two of him. No matter how he rubbed his eyes, the other one didn't vanish. Both of them sat on top of their victims with large boyish grins on their faces.

"Finally some action!" the first Naruto said.

"It felt good to let off some steam!" the other one answered.

Perhaps O'Neill had finally lost it? His sanity always was hanging by a thin thread.

-

-

It had been about five minutes earlier, when O'Neill and Daniel had gone to the other cell. Sam had tried to get her father drink the medicine Martouf carried with him, and Martouf was talking to his symbiote. They were trying to decide what to think of the two ninjas and whether the council would get the message about Sokar's army in time. And he was thinking of Jolinar and Sam. He was sure Jolinar had done something he wouldn't have liked, because she never had told him the means she used to escape. And Sam wouldn't tell him either. It bugged him. A lot.

Then the ninja pair started to move. They both tilted their heads towards the same direction at the exact same time.

"Three...or four?" Naruto said and furrowed. "Three?"

Martouf was lost. What were they talking about? Was someone coming? He heard nothing. Even Sam looked confused.

"Three", Kakashi confirmed. "Well done. You take two?"

"Are there guards coming?" Sam asked in between. "You can't possibly suggest that Naruto will take down two of them! We can help too!" But it seemed like the ninjas didn't even listen to her. And what happened next made even Sam quiet. For a while.

Naruto made a hand sign. It was a rather simple hand sign if Martouf saw correctly.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu", he said with a smirk. And he cloned himself. There was a small cloud of smoke and - puff – another Naruto appeared. Martouf couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed that Sam couldn't either. Jacob just chuckled.

"That...that is not possible, you can't clone yourself, it's just...impossible!" Sam tried, but the evidence was right in front of her eyes. Two Narutos were speaking, walking, breathing and grinning at her. She had a hard time comprehending it. But in the end, the ninjas were aliens. It shouldn't surprise her that they had some unusual abilities. Although they looked like normal humans would – they were from a different planet.

Naruto was actually quite proud of himself. In Konoha people weren't usually really impressed by his abilities. Well, except in the Chunin exams, when he had beaten Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga by himself. But now he had a chance to prove to the SG-team that he was useful. And that he really was a ninja. It seemed that the team didn't quite believe them.

Kakashi had already left. He'd probably sneak behind the guard and attack from behind. Naruto was thinking of a more direct approach. He'd probably just attack the guards face to face. His clone nodded to him. They were ready to wreak some havoc!


	5. And Now the Conclusion

**A/N:** Yay, I'm here with an update for you! I'm sorry it took so long, it seems that my holidays tend to be more busy than my regular weeks. o_o I was away for a week and then there was Christmas and New Year and tons of stuff to do. But now I have the update ready for you! And I have to really thank my beta reader, you are awesome!

And yes, some of my reviewers had some basic questions and I decided to answer them now.

First - pairings: I'm not sure if there is going to be any. I mean, this is not going to be a romantic mushy story with Naruto riding to sunset with Sakura or Hinata on his side. This is going to be a general adventure fic. Of course there can be some crushes (well, because it's canon that Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, Hinata likes Naruto and O'Neill and Sam have a thing for each other), but the romances aren't going to be the main point.

Second - my horrible update rate: I really am trying to update as soon as I can, but since I have lots of school work and hobbies, my time is limited. Although I would like to write more often, sometimes it's just not possible. So I'll hope you'll bare with me and can enjoy the story even when the update rate is...bad. But I'll try to update at least once a month. I hope I can at least keep that promise...

Aaaand. I think that was all. ^^'' But I really, really, really appreciate your reviews (please, never stop doing them!) and I really want to thank you all. :) Your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you.

And I almost forgot! MERRY CHRISTMAS (lol, it was like two weeks ago) and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! ^^ I hope your year will be good. ^^

**Beta:** DragonAl01

**Warnings: **I'm not quite sure if there were a bit of cussing there. But not much, if there was even.

**Word Count:** No idea. ^^'' I'm sorry. Around 6,000 maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do not own Stargåte. (I had a hilarious typo there before. "I do now own Stargåte". Omg... I wish I did...)

-

-

**Chapter 3: And now the conclusion...**

O'Neill was still blinking. And with each blink he expected the other Naruto to vanish. Daniel was opening and closing his mouth without letting a sound out. He had lost his words. But the Narutos stayed where they were, obviously proud of themselves.

"Daniel, are we having the same hallucination?" O'Neill whispered to Daniel, who seemed to wake up from his astonishment and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't think this is a hallucination", he concluded after a while. Then he flinched, and realised he needed to contact Teal'c again. It all depended on Teal'c now. Without him – the transportation rings would take them to Sokar's palace. And quite frankly, Daniel didn't want to end up there with the Goa'uld who became the basis for Biblical Satan in Earth.

"Teal'c, this is Daniel. We need you; do – you – copy?" For a while only static could be heard from the communication device, but then Teal'c familiar voice finally answered.

"I copy." Daniel felt like kissing the whole world at the same time and began to tell Teal'c about their escape-plan.

While Daniel explained the situation to Teal'c, O'Neill was still staring at Narutos. Both of the boys were staring back at him and they both were clearly amused.

"So, are both of you... alive? What are you?" O'Neill asked and pointed at Naruto.

"I'm the real one and he is my clone", he said. "I can make them by gathering my Chakra and releasing it with certain hand signs. Right now it's the best jutsu I know!" The boy was clearly proud of himself and actually high-fived his clone before it vanished with a small puff. O'Neill felt a huge headache coming on his way. Daniel understood this kind of stuff. So did Sam. O'Neill wasn't a scientist, he was a soldier. He liked it when things were simple and he could understand them.

Well, things were never simple when traveling with SG-1.

"Colonel, the guards left the door open, we can get out! I remember the route to Bynarr's quarters! Let's go!" Sam yelled while running to the cell. "We have to hurry before Sokar sends someone to investigate Bynarr's death!"

"Alright! Me, and Martouf will help your dad, Daniel can inform Teal'c about the plan on our way out. The signal should get better when we get near the surface. Naruto, where's Kakashi?" O'Neill ordered, but before Naruto could answer, Kakashi appeared to the doorway. He leaned on the wall in a laid back way, but his stance didn't fool Naruto. Or O'Neill for that matter. Although he tried to appear relaxed, he was tense and the fact that he leaned against the wall told Naruto that he wasn't able to stand without something supporting him. And it didn't escape O'Neill or Naruto, that his other hand was clenched around the wound in his leg.

"Baka-sensei, you shouldn't have used your wounded leg", Naruto hissed at him. Kakashi glared at him, sighed in defeat and then nodded at O'Neill.

"Heard the plan, let's get moving", he bluntly said and started to limp out from the pit. He had thought his leg would endure this. But in the end his speed was nothing like it used to be and even walking sent the waves of pain trough his body. Actually, he didn't even remember how it felt to be healthy anymore. Luckily it didn't take long for Naruto to be at his side and although Kakashi admitted it hurt his pride a little; Naruto took a firm grip from his waist and helped him walk.

"What if we run to Na'onak on our way out? He has the hand device and the staff weapon now", Martouf pointed out, while carrying Jacob with O'Neill.

"I have few tricks in my sleeve, which might work", Kakashi answered and got numerous curious looks from SG-1.

"You mean, more of those clone thingies?" O'Neill asked, but Kakashi shook his head, while they followed Sam's lead to Bynarr's quarters.

"I know more than a thousand jutsu; some of them should come in handy."

"What's a jutsu?" O'Neill asked, Daniel just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have his books or internet access here so doing proper research, and having the answers to every question O'Neil wanted answering was rather hard. But Daniel had theories concerning the ninja pair. Quite a few of them actually. Ah, he couldn't wait to get home to Earth and start his researching properly.

"This way, it's here", Sam said and pushed the door to the quarters open. To everyone's surprise they had seen no guards on their way up and no sign of Na'onak either. It was worrisome. Bynarr's body was still lying motionless on the floor and Carter rushed to check if the key to activate the ring transporters was still with him. She remembered Bynarr having it hanging from his neck the last time she saw him, but now it was nowhere to be seen.

"Daniel, help Jacob, Naruto, help me barricade the doors", O'Neill ordered and Naruto was happy to help. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic. If the transportation didn't work, they would be trapped like rats. And he didn't like being trapped.

"It's gone! The key that activates the rings is gone!" Sam yelled. She had no idea what to do now.

"Where was the key to be inserted?" Martouf asked. He had the knowledge of Goa'uld technology, since he was Tok'ra. Or at least he understood some part of it. But if they were lucky, he could get the transportation rings work without the key itself. Sam showed him the alcove ornament.

"Over here. Jolinar put the key here." There was no visible 'keyhole', but Martouf solved the problem by hitting it with a wooden club. The cover of the wall broke and revealed a hexagonal red keyhole. Martouf touched it, deep in thought.

"You can make it work, right?" Naruto asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. They were so close to getting out! He didn't want to go back in the pit anymore. He couldn't take it.

The whole group looked at the door when the first slam was heard. The guards had probably seen them and now they were behind the door. And who knew how long the door could hold? Martouf threw his wooden club at O'Neill, who took a fighting stance. The unlucky first guard to get through would get a face full of wood when entering.

"It will take time", Martouf concluded after he had checked the device.

"Take all the time you need", O'Neill said. Except it seemed like time was the thing they didn't have right now. The door was giving up, the guards probably had some sort of battering ram. O'Neill felt like swearing and Kakashi next to him actually muttered some Japanese words. Although O'Neill didn't understand any of them, their meaning was quite clear by the tone the older ninja was using.

"Can you fight with that?" O'Neill nodded towards Kakashi's leg.

"If I don't need to move quickly, then yes. When the doors open I'd advise you to give me a clear path towards the guards. I have a little surprise for them." There was something feral in his voice and O'Neill couldn't help but to wonder how mentally stable this guy was. Even Naruto seemed to be puzzled.

"Sensei?" he asked, with worry in his voice. Kakashi turned his eye to him and seemed to snap out of his... Well, whatever it was. He patted Naruto's shoulder, reassuringly.

"This one is going to be for Sasuke", he said cryptically. Naruto raised his eyebrow at first, but then it struck him. Oh, yes, when the door opened he wasn't going to stand anywhere near his sensei.

Meanwhile Daniel had taken the communication device out again and was trying to contact Teal'c. And again the Jaffa wasn't answering. Daniel felt frustrated. He trusted Teal'c and knew he wouldn't do anything to betray his friends, but what if someone had caught him? Their ship could be spotted from the orbit and somehow Daniel didn't think Sokar would let an unidentified ship stay in the moon's orbit for a long period of time. What if Sokar had caught Teal'c? What if they couldn't get escape? Daniel started to feel frantic. Then again, waking from the death was Daniel's speciality. Why should he worry? The device Martouf was working with started to show signs of life. The white lights around the red key hole were blinking. They needed Teal'c now!

"Teal'c, we are almost ready", Daniel said to the device. And again the familiar statistic answered to him. Why wasn't he surprised? "Teal'c, do you copy?"

The door made a horrible cracking sound. It wasn't going to hold out for much longer.

"We got to go!" O'Neill stated to Martouf, who was still busy.

"Almost, almost", he muttered and continued to get the transportation rings work without the key. The door was still crackling, but it held. O'Neill glanced at it. Soon it would give up. They needed to get away soon. Then Daniel decided to point out something quite crucial to him.

"Teal'c is not responding." O'Neill decided to trust Teal'c.

"He said he'd be there", he answered to Daniel and didn't let his doubts to be heard from his voice. Teal'c would be there. Definitely. Unfortunately the always-so-doubtful Tok'ra had heard it too.

"If he is not..." he started his sentence, but was cut midway by O'Neill.

"He'll be there."

Naruto stood beside his sensei. 'This one is going to be for Sasuke.' Those words echoed in his mind. He hadn't understood it first, but he wasn't stupid. Chidori wouldn't help against multiple enemies, but the Uchiha's fireball-jutsu... Well, that was another thing. Sensei was going to fry some butts today!

Then several things happened at once. Martouf had finished his overriding of the lock, the group was ready to walk in the rings, a sound of a hand device could be heard, the door exploded and Kakashi exhaled a huge fireball. Everything was one hell of a chaos for a while.

"What the... what was that?!" Naruto heard O'Neill yelling over the screams of the now dying guards.

"Sir, I think it was a huge fireball", Carter answered to him. Jacob was chuckling again.

"I know what it was, but... how?" O'Neill sounded desperate. His sanity couldn't hold this. It would be nice to at least warn before making him have a heart attack!

"No time, let's go", was Kakashi's answer, but before he managed to step inside the ring his head bent back and he fell to his knees. The whole group could hear the sound of a hand device and before anyone could do anything Naruto leaped towards the sound. He would knock the owner of the hand device straight to the guts!

In stead he felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder and fell backwards. He looked his shoulder and was shocked. There was blood. How...how was there blood?

"You bastard! You shot a kid!" O'Neill yelled at the Jaffa who was now visible, since the smoke caused by Kakashi's jutsu was fading. The Jaffa actually grinned at O'Neill, feeling no shame in his actions. He was serving his god. And Kakashi was tightly in Na'onak's hand device's grip and by the look of his face, in deep pain. But in his eyes you could see a hint of anger, since his student was bleeding right in front of his eyes.

"Trying to oppose your god", Na'onak whispered while some of the guards who survived the flame blast surrounded the team.

"Kneel before Na'onak!" the Jaffa yelled and everyone was forced to their knees. Even shocked and wounded Naruto, who was still trying to realise what had happened. Sensei's flame blast should've hit them all. Had they got some sort of shield? And then the Jaffa had shot him with a staff weapon. Naruto glanced at his wound carefully. He wouldn't die because of this would he?

Na'onak glanced at the team and then released Kakashi. He lied on the floor, not moving and just gasping for air. He had already forgotten how much those damned things actually hurt. And they sucked out your chakra too. He looked at Naruto and clenched his fist. If he could've, he would had struck the Chidori right trough Na'onak's heart, but right now he didn't even have the strength to stand up.

"You shall call me Na'onak no longer! From this day forth I will reclaim my real name!" Na'onak proclaimed and pulled off his helmet revealing his face. And it was a face SG1 knew well. Although now he had a metal mask partially covering his face, but he was still recognizable. O'Neill clenched his fist in anger, Sam was shocked and Daniel didn't quite know what to think.

"Apophis!" Na'onak revealed. Naruto almost told the guy to be less dramatic, but right now even breathing hurt too damn much. And by the looks of the SG1 he could guess that they knew this Goa'uld. O'Neill was the first to speak.

"You do understand we're not too happy to see you?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Actually, he was quite tired of seeing Apophis pop out whenever you didn't expect him to. Didn't that guy ever die? In a way he reminded him of Daniel. Daniel also seemed to have the habit of coming back to life whenever he died or people thought he was dead.

"Your insolence is music to my ears. When I first saw you here, I knew I had found the path out of damnation. You will be the means by which I reclaim the power and position that is rightfully mine", was Apophis' answer. Meanwhile Daniel had finally come to the terms of what he felt. He hated Apophis. It was Apophis, who had kidnapped his wife and put a Goa'uld in her. And it was his fault Sha're was dead now. He wanted Apophis to suffer.

"You mate, Amaunet, is dead. Sorry to ruin your day", Daniel said to him and held a pause. "No actually, I'm – I'm wrong about that. I'm not sorry." His voice was defiant. O'Neill looked at him as if he were crazy. Well, perhaps he was. He'd been through a lot of mental stress lately.

"Sokar sent word to me of Amaunets death. I did not believe him." There was a hint of amazement in Apophis' voice.

"Well, believe me. It's true", Daniel confirmed. Surely Goa'ulds had some sort of feelings towards their mates? He wanted Apophis to feel the same loss he had felt, when Sha're had died in his arms.

"Then it must be also true that Teal'c is the murderer?"

"Oh, that'd wrap up things real nice for you, wouldn't it?" O'Neill muttered. Apophis glanced around their group.

"Why is the Shol'va not with you?" he asked but received no answer. But unfortunately for them, Kintac, the Jaffa who had shot Naruto, had seen Daniel hiding the communication device. He and a guard grabbed him around his neck and shook him.

"This one conceals something!" Kintac said and retrieved the communication device from Daniel. Daniel felt like swearing. How could they contact Teal'c now? Apophis had a look of a cat which had seen a mouse.

"A communication device", he stated and took it from Kintac. "Teal'c, this is your god, Apophis. Risen from the fires of Netu. The fate of your friends will be pleasant compared to what I have planned for you." Then he glanced at the SG1 and the ninjas one more time. "Return them to the pit." The guards followed his orders immediately and dragged all to their feet.

"Kintac? You will be my First Prime", Apophis declared. Kintac bowed. It was every Jaffas dream to serve a god as a First Prime. You couldn't get any higher than that.

"It is my honour."

"Search them, and do whatever is necessary to ensure that they do not escape again. But do not kill them. When they are done serving us, I will have that pleasure for myself. "

-

-

"I warned you when you sent Apophis through the Gate that he could be revived using a sarcophagus. Sokar would rather see his victims suffering than dead", Martouf stated as soon as they were back in the pit. Earlier, SG1 had found Apophis nearly dead and taken him back to their base. There he had eventually died and his body had been sent to Sokar.

"He doesn't seem to be suffering much", O'Neill muttered and turned his attention to the brat. They had shot a kid! With a staff weapon! Naruto was grimacing with pain while Sam tied the wound.

"It has stopped bleeding, so probably it just graced your shoulder. You were lucky", Sam said and tried to cheer the boy up. "Don't worry, we're getting out somehow." Naruto just nodded. He was too tired and disappointed to answer. He had really thought they were getting out this time. And how had it turned out? Sensei was out could, he had fainted on their way back to the pit, he had a hole in his shoulder, the Fox was going crazy inside him ('How dare he shoot us! I'm going to rip his heart out with my fangs!') and they were back the starting point. He was starting to lose his optimism.

Next Sam checked up with Jacob. He had been awake in the quarters, but now he had dozed off to unconsciousness again. And his forehead was burning hot. His fever had risen again and Sam feared he might not survive for much longer. It made her feel really frustrated. He was her father! There must've been something she could've done. They should've gotten out!

"What is Apophis thinking?" Daniel brought up. "He can't possibly hope to defend himself from Sokar." Sokar had an army. An army raised to wipe out all the other Goa'uld System Lords. Apophis had prisoners. The math was easy to do.

"Well, he seemed pretty confident to me", O'Neill sighed. Then again, Apophis seemed always confident. Except when he was dying and they had videotaped the whole thing...

"Apophis has one chance. He must convince Sokar not to kill him. If the reason is good enough, he may even be able to buy his freedom", Martouf said.

"With us?" O'Neill raised his eyebrows.

"The information we hold. The secrets of the Earth, and the Tok'ra."

"And after that huge flame blast, I'm guessing his going to be interested in them too." O'Neill nodded towards the ninjas.

"They have already questioned us", Naruto pointed out while staring at the floor. He felt so... incompetent. He should've been able to defend Kakashi. "And I don't think they saw sensei do it. He started doing it the second the door exploded. They probably just think we had explosives. At least I hope so." He glanced at his sensei. "I don't want to have them interrogate us again." Yet, he didn't know what to do, if guards came to get them. He didn't have the strength and neither had sensei.

"It seems Apophis is holding some sort of speech", Martouf noticed, when yells from the upper level started to reach the cells.

"Probably trying to win the prisoners on his side", Daniel pointed out. "He needs their support if he wants to continue with his plan. I don't think Apophis could win against hundreds of prisoners at once. And Sokar could wipe this whole moon off the charts if he wanted."

"Well, this experience hasn't humbled him much", O'Neill said and meant Apophis, whose chant could be heard even to the pit.

-

-

SG1 hadn't figured a way out from this mess, when guards came to the pit with Kintac, the new First Prime of Apophis.

"The woman will come with me", he said and pointed at Carter. O'Neill had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Don't think so", he said. He wouldn't let Carter go anywhere. Who know what they had in store for us. Torture, maybe. He wouldn't let Sam suffer something like that. It was his responsibility as the leader of the team. Kintac didn't hesitate at all, he shot O'Neill in the leg with his staff weapon. O'Neill lost his balance and found himself in the ground, murmuring in pain. God, it hurt. Carter was shocked and decided it would be best for her to follow. In the end, she didn't want her team members to die or suffer any more.

"Okay, okay", she said to Kintac and followed him and the guards out, again. She was getting used to this.

Meanwhile, Daniel rushed with Martouf to check up on O'Neill's wound. It was right above his right knee and made O'Neill writhe in pain.

"Most of the wound appears cauterized, but there may be bleeding beneath the surface", Martouf stated when he was done with investigating it. Daniel pulled out a bandana (second one today) from his back pocket and wrapped it around Colonel's leg. When he tied it around the wound, O'Neill let out a cry.

"Oh…Oh, god…Easy! God. Oh, you…Oh, god." Daniel couldn't help himself and nodded towards Naruto.

"Even Naruto didn't complain as much as you. Are you getting old, Jack?"

"Shut up, Daniel. God, it hurts."

-

-

After a while Carter was brought back unconscious and the guards took O'Neill with them. He insulted the guards all the way. In the pit Martouf tried to wake Sam up, but failed. So, instead he made her lie in the ground and hoped she would wake up soon.

"What did they do to you?" he muttered and didn't expect an answer.

"They make you drink the Blood of Sokar and you'll drift into some sort of a dream. But the one who makes you drink the blood controls it, so it's more of a hypnosis I guess. Sensei figured it out when they tried it on him", Naruto explained. "She should wake up soon."

"The Blood of the Sokar is legendary. It's a strong narcotic that can cause very realistic hallucinations."

"So they get the information they want this way?" Daniel ensured. Naruto furrowed.

"You can resist it. You can lie. But it's extremely hard. The places feel real and the people, who ask you the things they want to know, are someone close to you. I figured out something was wrong when my team mate wanted to know how a certain jutsu was performed. In real life that teme would never asked me anything. Pfft."

"So we really need to keep our guard up", Daniel concluded and Naruto nodded. Everyone turned their gaze to Carter, when she moved and slowly opened her eyes.

"Dad?" she asked with tired voice. Daniel glanced at Jacob.

"He's...uh... not so good, but he's still with us", he said. But for how long, Daniel had no idea.

"Apophis said he was going to kill him." Carter looked very tired and probably still having some symptoms from the narcotic.

"No, he, uh, he brought you back and took Jack."

"How are you feeling?" Martouf asked in between and Carter rubbed her temples.

"They gave me something called the Blood of Sokar..." It had twisted her mind. She had seen a flashback with her father. They were going to her mother's funeral and his father was asking for forgiveness. And then he was asking me about the iris codes, but she hadn't told him anything. At least she thought so.

"It's a strong narcotic", Daniel told Carter. "You might be feeling a bit dizzy because of it."

"It doesn't affect you for very long", Naruto reassured, but then his ninja-attitude came to action. "You didn't tell them anything did you?" Martouf gave him an angry glare, but Sam wasn't offended by the question.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't give anything up."

"Sam?" a weak voice of Jacob asked. In an instant Carter was by his side.

"I'm here, I'm here", she repeated. His father was feverish, too feverish. She was beginning to feel afraid. The medicine Martouf had with him was taken away by guards and now she had no means to make her father feel better. Or the symbiote within him.

"Sam, I hate to sound negative here", her father started, but Sam interrupted him.

"Shh... Save your strength", she said softly. She wasn't going to lose her father. Not here, not now.

"Ossan, you have to fight! We're going to get out!" Naruto stated firmly although he wasn't sure.

"I don't think I'm going to make it", Jacob whispered and had a bitter smile on his face. A tear glimmered in Sam's eye and fell down.

"No. That is unacceptable. Think about seeing your grandchildren again. Don't make me have to explain this to them." Jacob nodded slowly and drift back to unconsciousness. Sam stroked his forehead and hair, and turned her attention to Martouf.

"Martouf, if they come for you", she started, but Martouf lifted his hands and Sam stopped her sentence before finishing.

"I have endured torture before", was the Tok'ra's answer.

"This is not like anything you could imagine. Everything seems real. Feelings, sensations. It's like you're actually there in your own past. And then suddenly everything seems wrong. Your mind gets all twisted. Just don't let Apophis use Jolinar against you." Sam knew what Jolinar had done to get out. She had seduced Bynarr and stole the key. And now she would have to tell it to Martouf, since the man didn't know it yet. But it'd be horrible if he found out while being hallucinated.

"How could he?" Martouf was puzzled.

"You know Jolinar loved you... And the reason why she never told you, how she escaped", Carter had to take a pause. How could she tell something like this without it sounding so horrible? "She seduced Bynarr and used him to escape." All the colour from Martouf's face vanished in a mere second. "But she had to do it! And she loved you, very deeply."

"I... I know she did", Martouf said, yet he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

-

-

In the end, all of SG1 plus Martouf was taken to be interrogated. After they took Jack, it was Martouf's turn. And then they took Carter again, probably because they wanted her to impersonate Jolinar. At least this is how Daniel figured it to be. Then they brought them back and it was his turn to go. Somehow Daniel had the feeling Apophis had saved the best for last.

In the pit O'Neill was still in La-La-land, while Naruto moved around to see if everyone else was alright. His sensei hadn't still woken up and Jacob was out cold too. Martouf had woken up pretty quickly and Carter had been awake the whole time.

"I knew it was you", Martouf whispered. They had tried to make her think Carter was Jolinar. And the only way to save Jolinar was to tell Apophis where Tok'ra resistance was based.

"You shouldn't have done it, Martouf", Carter sighed. She was sad it had come to this. If Apophis knew where the Tok'ra base was, Sokar could easily kill them all with his fleet.

"I couldn't watch him kill you, Samantha", Martouf answered but something in his tone caught Carter's attention. And the look on Martouf's face confirmed it.

"You lied to them!" she realized and Martouf nodded.

"Entac is a primitive planet. There are no Tok'ra there." Carter couldn't help a sigh of relief. And she was proud. Martouf had fooled even her, so no doubt Apophis had believed him too.

-

-

After a while O'Neill finally woke up. He was grumpy. Well, then again, who wouldn't be. He had been shot to his leg, seen a horrible hallucination where his dead son wanted to know about the Asgards and now he even had a horrible head ache. In some twisted way this all reminded him of the 70's.

His thoughts were disturbed when the guards brought Daniel back and somehow the little voice in Jack's head was disappointed that Daniel was still conscious. But perhaps he had the head ache too. Jack hoped so. He didn't want to be to only one to suffer. This day had been horrible. He reminded himself of not to accept anymore missions that included Hell, a doomed rescue mission and no-way-out.

"Sokar's ship is in orbit. Apophis went up to meet him. And I managed to get this", Daniel informed everyone and waved the communication device in his hand. Apophis had left it lying around on a table. Naruto stared at the device. Hope started to stir in him again. They had the means to communicate to the Teal'c-person again! And Apophis wasn't around this time. He started to shake Kakashi and hoped that he'd wake up. Otherwise Naruto or someone else would have to carry him.

"Nice", O'Neill commented to Daniel. Now was the time to be proud of the nerd-boy, who gave the device to Carter. Quite frankly Daniel was tired of communicating to Teal'c. Everytime he tried, he wouldn't answer. Perhaps Carter would have better luck. In the end – she was a woman and woman's charm always seemed to work.

"Can Sokar's ship pick up the transmission?" Carter asked from Martouf. She didn't want Sokar to hear their conversation with Teal'c. That could ruin their escape pretty quickly.

"The signal is coded", Martouf reassured. There was no way Sokar could hear their transmission.

"Teal'c, it's Carter. Come back if you can hear me." The whole group waited anxiously for an answer and sighed in relief when Teal'c's voice was heard.

"Wait! Major Carter, it is I."

"Oh, thank God", she said, but then frowned. Why had Teal'c said 'wait'? She didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because the ground started shaking and a geyser near them started to splash lava out.

"Teal'c! What is going on?" Sam yelled at the communication device. Had Sokar started attacking? Or had Teal'c done something? Or was there someone else with Teal'c?

"You have twelve minutes until Ne'tu is destroyed", Teal'c answered. That made the whole team a bit shocked. What on Earth was happening?

"What? Why?!"

"I am here with the Tok'ra Aldwin. He has launched a weapon into the moon's core, which will explode, destroying Sokar's ship, which is in its orbit", Teal'c explained. O'Neill sent a silent curse towards the Tok'ra council. He had never liked them. Never.

"The Tok'ra High Council must believe it is the only choice, otherwise they would never sacrifice us this way", Martouf tried to justify the council's actions, but at this point, no one really cared.

"We're not dead yet", O'Neill muttered. They still had a problem of how to get out from the pit. There was a door on their way. A locked, sturdy door.

"I'll probably black out again after this", Kakahi's tired voice said. He had woken up a little while ago and heard the conversation with Teal'c. "Naruto, help me up."

"Um, aren't you a bit too... wobbly, to do anything?" O'Neill asked. He was worried that Kakashi was delirious. He received an angry glare from the ninja, who in milliseconds had formed a series of hand signs. And then the freak circus started again. This time it wasn't clones or huge fireball (O'Neill reminded himself he needed to ask how those things were possible and could he learn them). This time Kakashi's hand seemed to be... electrified? And it made this chirping sound. Was that electricity?

O'Neill didn't have a lot of time to ponder it, since Kakashi's movements became so quick. In one second he was standing opposite of him and next he was slamming his hand right through the door. And Naruto followed right after him and caught the ninja, when he fainted.

"Now, what the hell was that?!"

"Chidori", Naruto said like it would explain everything. "Now, let's hurry out!"

"You can carry him all by yourself?" O'Neill asked, just to be sure. Naruto just nodded. Sensei has lost so much weight during their imprisonment that it wasn't even hard to carry him. But just to be quicker in movements, Naruto made a clone to help him. Again O'Neill-san seemed to have huge problem accepting the fact that there was two Narutos. Naruto hoped he would get used to it.

Then the team started their journey towards Bynarr's quarters, again. And now it was Daniel's time to contact Teal'c.

"We're on our way!" he yelled to the device while they ran/limped in the hallways.

"Timing will be critical, Daniel Jackson. You must tell me precisely when you are ready", Teal'c notified them. If the timing was incorrect, they would found themselves on Sokar's palace or they'd die. Daniel didn't want either to happen. And the moon was exploding soon. This was a hard call.

Luckily for them, they made it to the quarters in time.

"Get in position!" Martouf yelled and ran to the ring controls. Naruto made his clone to disappear, so they all could fit. There were butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been this nervous since... well, he couldn't even remember. But this time they were going to succeed. He kept his fingers crossed.

"Almost there, Teal'c", Daniel updated. Then the whole moon started to crumble and even the room's walls started to come apart.

"Martyyyy", O'Neill said impatiently. Well, then again, there really wasn't that much time left. And he didn't want to be on the moon when it exploded. He'd rather avoid it.

"Ready!" Martouf finished and ran to others. "Now!"

"We're ready, Teal'c!" Daniel shouted.

-

-

Naruto didn't know what to think. Was he dead? Then again, this didn't look like heaven or hell. And he knew what hell looked like, he just came from there. But this looked a bit like warehouse. And everyone else seemed to be there too, so... he wasn't dead? Was he in the ship? Were they in the ship?

The door to the cargo hold opened and smiling Teal'c could be seen. Naruto immediately took a fighting stance. Had they been transported to Sokar's ship or palace?

"We have escaped", Teal'c said smiling.

"Iced tea. Air conditioning. Water", O'Neill said to him, smiling too. They were alive. Teal'c nodded and went to get some.

"You... Is he Teal'c?" Naruto asked. "You have a Jaffa on your side?"

"Yes, he was the First Prime of Apophis, but he decided to switch sides and saved our lives. He's been fighting with us ever since. You can trust him. He hates Goa'ulds."

"Oh", Naruto said and lowered his stance. He could...could finally relax? He was out from the prison. The reality was starting to catch up with him. They got out. They were free. He sat on the floor. He was shocked. They were free. Never in his whole life had the word free tasted so good. The joy was bubbling inside him.

"Yattaa!" he yelled.

O'Neill smiled at the kiddo. Freedom must taste superb to him. Now O'Neill had to wonder how to explain to General Hammond this. But, these ninjas could be really helpful to them. If they could teach how to use jutsus...

The Tok'ra called Aldwin was apologizing to Teal'c, who handed him his zat. O'Neill raised his eyebrows. Aldwin was the one to fire the bomb to Ne'tu. This reminded O'Neill:

"Hey, what happened to Sokar?" Naruto sat up from his lying position instantly and O'Neill was sure he saw a hint of red in his blue eyes. Teal'c smiled still.

"The moon exploded and took his ship with it. I believe he is dead."

"Served him right!" Naruto said. "By the way, I am Uzumaki Naruto and someday I'm going to find all of my remaining friends! Nice to meet you, Teal'c-san. And this man is my sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Unfortunately he's unconcious at the moment and can't speak for himself, but he is a great ninja!" Naruto patted Kakashi's head and received a silent murmur from him. Somehow Naruto wasn't able to worry now, sensei was just worn out because he had used so much chakra. But they had got out. And these Tok'ra's and earthlings could probably heal sensei's leg too!

"I am unfamiliar with the term 'san'", Teal'c answered. "But it is a pleasure indeed to meet you. Are ninjas warriors?"

"You bet we are!"


	6. Thank You

_Title: Hope Will Find a Way  
_

_Author: ontuva_

_Beta: dragonal, thank you so much for betaing this chapter (although it's been over a year since I last contacted you!). I also want to send a thanks to aFan1204 and KalinaBelle for kicking my butt and getting me to write this again. :)  
_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: adventure, humour_

_Disclaimer: I don't own related to the Stargate series or Naruto. :)  
_

_A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am... I've posted another author's note in the end to explain what REALLY happened last year, so if you feel like you want to know, read it. :) If you don't, you can just read the story and enjoy it... Or at least I hope you'll enjoy it...  
_

A couple of days ago Naruto would've given anything for Ichiraku's ramen and a soft bed. Now that he had the latter, he had come to a conclusion this was utterly boring. And although jelly tasted nice, it was nothing compared to the delicate taste of the Ichiraku's finest cooking. O'Neill-san had promised to see if there was some way for him to bring ramen to the youngster, but Naruto hadn't seen him since.

A couple of days ago Naruto had hoped for someone to come and take them off that forsaken moon called Ne'tu. And to his surprise, a group called SG-1 had come to their rescue. Or to be honest, to save the Tok'ra man sharing the cell with them. Luckily, Naruto and his sensei Kakashi had the chance to escape with SG-1 (and Jacob) before the moon blew up in front of their very eyes. Which had lead them to this point.

Currently Naruto was in a room appointed to him. Before that they had been in a space shuttle and had ran through a ring called a Stargate. It hadn't been a pleasant journey. Naruto had been through a lot, but the travel through a Stargate? He still got sick just thinking about it. O'Neill had commented that one would get used to it, but somehow Naruto was sceptical about that.

He hadn't been able to look around much when they arrived at the secret base on Earth, because of his sensei's condition. Kakashi had been hit with a staff weapon while they were still in Konoha, Naruto's hometown, and the wound had become badly infected while they were in the prison pit. The young ninja pupil had seen the look on the doctor's face when she had seen Kakashi's leg and it hadn't promised anything good. Naruto had tried to ask the guard standing in front of his door how the older ninja was doing, but had received only an apologetic shrug of the shoulders.

It had already been couple of days without answers. And couple of days with nothing to do. The only reason why Naruto didn't just ran out of the door and demand answers from the guy leading this place was respect. He respected the fact that someone had saved them and was now keeping good care of them. Or that was what he repeated to himself. He was starting to crack because of the uncertainty of things. It felt like he was in prison again, but this time it was a fancy prison with soft pillows and cushions.

Naruto turned to his stomach on the bed and groaned. He was bored and restless. Never a good combination.

"

"Blood pressure is normal, pulse is good and the fever is already coming down. This guy really is something! Doctor Fraiser marvelled to herself while she looked at the young man before her. He hadn't yet woken up from the surgery, thanks to the sedatives they had pumped him full, but it wouldn't take long for it to happen.

"So, he is going to recover? Captain Samantha Carter, a member or SG-1, a team specialised in exploring new worlds through Stargate, asked.

"Well, the wound is going to leave a rather nasty looking scar, but other than that yes" was the answer she got. "This is really unbelievable. Did you know the MRI went nuts when we filmed him? It's like he has this power field or aura..." Fraiser searched for a word that would fit the analysis she had made, but her head was empty. "I'm still puzzled how the whole machine broke down! Now we can't film the younger one before we get new equipment."

"You read our report, right? Could the aura you saw in MRI be this Chakra they were talking about? And that is why they were able to do... what they did," Carter voiced out her thoughts. Fraiser shrugged her shoulders while looking at the MRI results. Or rather the results they got before they whole machine decided to shut down and hadn't been working since. Fraiser pointed out with her finger the thing that had bothered her most about the results.

"See here." She showed the paper to Carter, "This result is just crazy. Look at his left eye. This just doesn't make any sense!" Where should've been Kakashi's left eye was just black void. Carter stared at it puzzled.

"Are you sure he has left eye?"

"Yes. Twice. Although I saw only the white, but yes, he definitely has both eyes intact."

"Have you talked to General Hammond about this?" Carter confirmed.

"Yes and he send Daniel to me. He had already made up a theory how these two were once from Earth, but sent through a Stargate to another place where they emerged with the aliens and created a whole new race. At first I was sceptical, but... those two aren't humans. I took blood samples from Naruto and the wound closed right after I took the needle from him. He didn't even notice."

"But if Naruto can heal at rapid rate, why can't Kakashi?

"I seriously have no idea," Fraiser laughed. "I feel like I'm close to a medical breakthrough with these two, yet in reality I know nothing. Maybe we can get some answers when Kakashi wakes up. Naruto wasn't really helpful. He got too excited when Colonel O'Neill promised to get him ramen."

Carter lifted her face from the papers she was examining and raised her eyebrow.

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Colonel in a while," she started to speak but was interrupted by Fraiser:

"That's because he's still trying to find the ramen." Sam chuckled and gave the papers containing Kakashi's medical information back to the doctor.

"Well, I hope he doesn't take too long, because I heard Naruto has been very restless. Then again, what teenager wouldn't be bored with only few of Spiderman-magazines keeping him company," she sighed. Fraiser nodded and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Has anyone told him that his teacher will be alright?" the doctor then asked. It had been so hectic that she had altogether forgotten and didn't know if anyone else had remembered to tell the young ninja pupil about his sensei's condition. The look Captain Carter gave her answered all her questions.

"I'll go and tell him right away," Carter stated and was quickly on her way to tell Naruto the good news. Fraiser smiled at her distancing figure before turning her attention back on the medical files. This was a big puzzle and her head started hurting everytime she tried to make sense of the situation. She started scanning through the papers again and making notes every now and then. She started to be so absorbed in her research that when the bed where Kakashi was lying creaked suddenly she was actually startled and almost fell out of her chair.

When she turned her head towards the voice she became startled again. Kakashi should've been sound asleep from the medication and nowhere near up, but now she noticed he was sitting on his hospital bed looking at her with one obsidian coloured eye. She wasn't sure which one of them was more confused about the situation, the groggy looking ninja-teacher or her, but quickly her doctor instincts kicked in.

"You shouldn't be sitting yet, your leg is still healing," she said with a calming tone. "I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser from the Stargate Command. You remember getting here?" The young man before her blinked his one eye and looked slowly around. Fraiser reminded herself to make a note of this odd behaviour of his. Why wasn't he using the left eye of his?

"My leg...?" Kakashi asked quietly looking anywhere but the said target of his question. Fraiser smiled reassuringly to him.

"It is healing quite well. We were able to save it although you will have quite a scar for the rest or your life," she explained to him, "but it is still way too early for you to be up." The young man sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"I have never liked hospitals," he said after a while and frowned, like he had just realised something. "Where is my mask?" He touched his face with his fingers and seemed to be puzzled not to find it.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it was burned with rest of your clothes. They had absorbed too much of moon's deadly gasses. Washing them wouldn't have helped," Fraiser answered while checking that the stethoscope around her neck was functioning properly. "I would like to listen to your lungs for a while. It is a standard procedure and it will not hurt." She accompanied her words with a friendly smile. She had to remind herself time and time again that she was working with an alien here. She didn't know what technologies were familiar to the two escapees and that was why she had chosen a safe approach – explain as much as you can.

A shadow had passed in Kakashi's eye when she mentioned the burning of the clothes, but he didn't object when Fraiser pressed the stethoscope around his chest and he actually even tried to take deep breaths according to the doctor's instructions.

"Good, very good, now that's enough," Fraiser muttered and took the plugs from her ears. "Your breathing sounds normal and your heart beat sounds fine too although I'd like to run some tests later on."

"Like the MRI you tried earlier? Let me be very clear with this - you will not conduct any tests on me or Naruto without my approval. We are not some test subjects you can toy with," Kakashi stated and now his voice had a clear sound of disapproval in it. Fraiser filched.

"You weren't unconscious?" she gasped taken a little back with his tone of voice. "I'm really sorry! We did it only because we thought it would be necessary. Believe me, I'm not allowed to run tests on subjects who disapprove of them! That would be unethical." The look Kakashi gave her was clearly sceptical but the doctor found that she couldn't really blame him. Who knew what those two had been through in the hands of the Goa'uld.

"I... I have some questions for you," Fraiser began after a long awkward moment had gone on for way too long,"if you feel like you are up to it."

"That will depend on the questions," the silver-haired man answered her and covered half of his face with the hospital blanket, action which didn't go unnoticed by Fraiser. She made a mental note to herself to ask about it later, now she needed to cover the more important issues.

"I need your name and age for our medical records and then I would like to discuss the MRI results." She knew she was walking on thin ice, because of the attitude Kakashi had given her earlier, but her curiosity as a doctor won this time.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hatake as in the surname. Age... I would guess twenty-seven." Doctor Fraiser nodded and wrote down the information. She could understand why he wasn't sure of his age. Who knew how long they had been on Ne'tu?

"The MRI showed that your body contains some sort of energy aura. Is this the Chakra you were talking about with SG-1?" She showed him the results they had gotten before the machine had let out a small"puff" and turned down. Kakashi eyed the results warily.

"It could be. I wasn't a doctor or even a medic in our team back in Konoha, so I really can't tell." Fraiser was sure the man wasn't telling her everything, but realised that pushing the issue wouldn't probably do any good either.

"Alright, I understand that you don't trust us and I get where that is coming from," she sighed. "How about your left eye? Why aren't you using it? Is it in need of medical attention?"

Kakashi slowly turned his gaze from the ceiling towards her face and Fraiser had an ominous feeling she shouldn't have asked.

"Both of my eyes are fine," he finally answered and Fraiser let out a small breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "I just don't feel like using my left eye." Fraiser was just about to ask why that was and Kakashi probably could guess the question was coming since he continued his speech:

"I am very tired, could we perhaps continue this interrogation some other time?"

"Yes, of course. If you feel any kind of pain or you have questions, feel free to contact me or one of the nurses. The call button is on your right. Please, do not mention that you are not from this planet to the nurses. This is a top secret facility and they have no idea what we actually do here," Fraiser advised her patient but at the same time she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment and the feeling of guilt because her questions were considered as an interrogation. As a doctor the patient's recovery was on the top of her list, but as a human being her curiosity sometimes got the best of her. But perhaps in time the ninja would learn to trust and answer her questions properly. And she was quite sure she wasn't the only with the questions. General Hammond had probably contacted the president already and she was quite sure the other question-bombardment would come from there. She was about to leave the infirmary to tell General that their patient was awake and healing well, when she heard Kakashi calling her name.

"Doctor Fraiser-san... Could I see Naruto?" Fraiser turned back to face the alien patient who was looking at her with a worried expression on his face and smiled to him.

"I'll let General Hammond know you would like to see your student. I'm sure he'll grant you permission," she reassured him. He was recovering well and neither of the duo carried any diseases she could find about so she saw no reason why they shouldn't let Naruto visit his teacher.

"Thank you."

Fraiser was quite sure that he didn't thank her for just letting Naruto visit him.

_A/N2: So... where to begin..._

_Last year I was stuck in Pharmacy. I was studying a subject I hated with all my heart and I felt I was trapped. Luckily my boyfriend and my friends finally convinced me that if I was not happy, I shouldn't stay studying it. So I applied to School of Computing and I couldn't by more happier at doing so! I finally feel like I'm studying something I actually want to learn and my grades are going up. I'm happy. :)_

_I have Cystic Fibrosis. I've known this since I was born and I'm okay with the fact. Last year I had major setbacks with my healt, but luckily I'm feeling better now. My brother also has it and he got in line to wait for a new set of lungs. This of course was a stressful time, but he got the new lungs last Friday and is recovering in an amazing speed! Of course I can't know what will happen in the future, but right now everything is well. I hope things stay this way. :) I finally feel like I'm able to write again! Thank you all for staying with me and hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter(s)!_


	7. Meanwhile

**_Title: Hope Will Find a Way_**

_Author: ontuva_

_Beta: HollyKalinaStabler (huge thanks to you!)_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: adventure, humour_

_Disclaimer: I don't own related to the Stargate series or Naruto. :)_

_Word count: 2,268_

_A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. ;_; I have been spending a lot of my summer vacation away from home (I even went to Estonia!). Hopefully I'll make the next update a bit quicker than this one. One can always hope... ;_; And oh, I'm leaving to Croatia for a week next month (also visiting Venice!) and I'm super hyped! *_*_

_The chapter might not be as long as you've hoped, but I just couldn't drag it on any further. I wanted to end it right were it ends. Because I'm evil. And when my beta added her spice to it, it was just perfect to me._

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_Chapter 6: Meanwhile..._**

Her head hurt. And lately it had been hurting a lot. She was sure she had at least some sort of concussion and probably even a large bump in the back of head but she couldn't move her hands to feel for it. The dried blood on the floor indicated that it had been bleeding. Or was it from her nose? When had it been bleeding? She couldn't tell. Time went on differently here.

Sometimes she could hear others. Small sobs she heard when she pressed her ear to the left wall of her holding cell and she had a deep feeling that the sobbing was coming from Hinata. Once, she saw a glimpse of blonde ponytail passing her cell's door and she was certain it was Ino's hair. She wasn't sure whether there were any other from Konoha villagers on board the large, metal-like ship they were taken into. Times like this, she didn't care where they were in, only who and why had they captured Konoha and its people.

The days dragged on, merging together like a blurred world in her head. She couldn't concentrate. She feared she was going crazy. She hadn't been sleeping well, due to the guards loving to bang their staffs on the door to her cell. She hadn't been eating well, not that there was much worth eating anyway. She was sure it was some sort of torture strategy for the prisoners they captured but it still wasn't clear what they wanted. The guards didn't talk to her, besides their usually mocking. She was beginning to lose hope that she and her fellow Konoha villagers would ever escape from this prison. Even the voice inside her head, that always told her to drive forward because nothing was impossible, had died down.

She felt utterly and completely alone.

She had tried yelling through the wall so Hinata would know that she was still here. She was still alive and not quite ready to give up. She wasn't sure if Hinata had heard her. The guards, on the other hand, had. They took out their punishment on her, hitting her harshly with their fists, feet and staffs because she refused to try to contact her friends. That, she was certain, was when she had received a nasty bump to her head that left her with this constant throbbing.

But she was Haruno Sakura, a shinobi from the village of Konoha, and while her body still hung on to life, she wasn't going to give up. She was going to get herself and her fellow villagers free. She just didn't know how.

The shackles in her hands prevented her from using Chakra. She didn't how they worked but everytime she tried even basics of the shinobi training, she started feeling nauseous and powerless. Like her Chakra was being drained from her and then being slowly restored when she stopped trying. Somehow the aliens attacking Konoha had invented a restraining system for their Chakra.

Sakura was smart - she had always been good with her mind. There was no way the invaders could have known how to attack them and how to beat them without some help. Sakura wondered who from the shinobi world was in league with the Goa'ulds. And why? To get alien technology? To wipe out Konoha from the existence? Konoha had enemies that was for sure – every shinobi village had – but still the puzzle missed some vital pieces.

Her racing thoughts were interrupted when the cell door opened. She readied her body in case the guards wanted to give her another beating. Her jaw started hanging towards the floor when she realized it was actually Ino who was standing in front of her. She had two guards behind her. In her time on the ship, Sakura had learned they were called Jaffas. Why would they let Ino visit her?

"You really look uglier than usual, Haruno," Ino stated coolly. Sakura couldn't answer her. Why was she looking at her with so much disdain in her eyes? They had been friends and rivals, but never had she looked at her like that. It frightened her. Ino had changed. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ino-chan... Why? How?" Sakura blurted out. She was in utter disbelief. What was happening in here? Why was Ino in her cell? Were the Goa'ulds going to release them? She didn't even dare to hope that one to happen because she knew her hopes would be dashed, crushed and pummeled until there was no hope from which to scavange inspiration and drive.

"I got the permission to come and say goodbye before I depart," she announced, a bright smile on her lips, "You are a fool, Sakura-san. I know you. I know how you've insulted our good hosts and spat on them when they want nothing but good things to us! But know that it ends today. I'm going to became something great, something greater than a mere shinobi could ever even be! And definitely something greater than you've ever hoped to be."

"I... I don't understand. What's happened to you, Ino-chan? Have you forgotten how they killed our parents, how they killed our friends and how they destroyed our home? What has gone into you? What are you talking about?" Sakura was starting to feel frantic. This wasn't Ino she knew and had grown up with! Why was she talking like that?

"They deserved to be killed," Ino said matter-of-factly, with a toss of her hair. She acted like she didn't even care. Sakura felt all the color fade from her face. How...could...she?

"You don't really think like that", Sakura whispered with large eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't Ino, this couldn't be Ino! She had always been vain, but she had loved her family and friends!

"But I do. Only strong deserve to live. Only beautiful deserve to live. And those traits are something you clearly don't possess, since you haven't been picked. But I have! I'm going to become a god, Sakura-san! A god! I'm going to conquer worlds, rule them and all the people will worship me, because I'm going to be a god!" she yelled the last words with a gleam of madness in her eyes. Sakura felt her heart froze. A god? She was... she was going to be host! A willing host!

"Ino... You can't... You can't become one of them!" Now she really was frantic. What had gone into Ino? Why would she do such a thing! She was throwing her life away, living in a body she wouldn't have control over ever again!

"I am going to become a god," Ino said with a certainty. "Goodbye, Sakura. We won't see each other again. At least I hope so." She spitted the last words like a curse and turned her back on Sakura. "Let's leave." She left the cell without looking back, the guards on her heels after having locked the door. Sakura couldn't do anything but gape after her. What had gone into Ino? It took a moment for Sakura to realize that Ino had been serious. She was seriously going to have a parasite living inside her!

"Ino! Ino! Come back! You can't be serious!" Sakura yelled from her cell, hoping Ino would hear her. "You'll be a slave! Do you hear me? You will be a slave! Believe me, we will find another way out! You don't need to do this! Ino!" She tried clawing the door, throwing herself at it, but it didn't budge at all. She even tried using her Chakra, which resulted in her lying on the floor having spasms. Ino was going to be one of them. She felt now the tears running on her cheeks. Ino had given up. She had really given up! Was there any hope left for her either? She could hear Hinata screaming from her cell before an eerie silence fell to the cell block. All hope drained from her body. She was going to die here. She was going to die, far away from home in cold space. She let the tears fall. There really was no hope left.

/

/

Hinata was sitting in the corner of her cell. It was the only place where she felt relatively safe, although the word 'safe' had lost its meaning after Konoha had been attacked. Her home had been safe. She had thought that nothing could touch her while she stayed inside those walls. Sometimes she wondered whether she would've been imprisoned if she had actually stayed home.

When the attack had come she was inside the hospital, visiting Lee. It had been Neji, her cousin, who had dragged her out of the collapsing building. She still didn't know why he had done it. He had always treated her coldly, mainly because she was part of the main house and he was not. Perhaps he had felt it was his responsibility to ensure her safety.

Sometimes it all felt like a bad dream and after it ended she would wake up happy inside her home. She would see her father smiling at her before she would venture to meet her friends at the training fields. She would have fun and feel like she could do anything in the world. And then there would be Naruto...

Now it felt like silly childhood thing. Naruto was probably dead, like all the others too. She had seen Lee die. She had witnessed how Neji had grimaced when a piece of shrapnel from explosion had buried itself deep in his left arm. She had witnessed how Akamaru had licked Kiba's unmoving face while his dead eyes had stared right at Hinata. She witnessed those every time she closed her eyes. Every time she closed her eyes she witnessed the destruction of Konoha all over again. And again. And again.

It haunted her.

She didn't know if anyone else was aboard. She sometimes thought she heard Sakura yelling and telling her not to give up, but she feared it might be just her imagination. Crazy people didn't know when they went crazy, right? She spent most of her time sitting in the corner, trying to erase everything from her mind. She had tried to be strong but she feared she just wasn't strong enough to survive.

They were after her eyes. They were after Byakugan. She wasn't stupid. Everyday, the Jaffas would come and collect her from her cell and take her to a place she recognized as a lab. They were experimenting on her – trying to find a way to get the eyes. Someone had told Goa'ulds what the Byakugan was capable of. The Goa'ulds just didn't know how to harness the power of her eyes for themselves.

From what she had gathered from her captors, they couldn't make her a host to a Goa'uld parasite without her approving it. She had a feeling they had tried it on someone else and the result had been one dead parasite. So everyday, they tried to make her believe in their words, believe in their way of living. She didn't even listen to them. Every time the make-believe god opened his mouth, Hinata zoned out. She listed every person she knew was dead in her head. She blamed everyone's death on the man before her.

And she wouldn't crack.

Her father had taught her since she was a little girl. He had pushed her to her limits over and over, preparing her. He had lectured her of how important it is to keep the Byakugan safe. He had taught her how to react if she were to get caught, imprisoned or tortured. But she was afraid. She was afraid and believed she was too weak. Hinata knew what had to be done. She would have to protect the secrets of the clan, even if it meant her life. Or her eyesight.

She sat stoic when the Goa'uld again commanded her to activate Byakugan. To give in. To feel no more pain. Her face didn't even flinch when the hand device was activated. The pain the hand device delivered was nothing compared to the aching in her heart. And what would happen if they got their hands in Byakugan? How many more would suffer? How many more would die?

How many lives would stain her hands with blood?

She had always been the quiet one, the shy one, the vulnerable one. Everyone had thought her to be the weak link. Her shy stuttering made everyone believe she was frail and needed protection. And perhaps everyone's opinion had made her to believe so too. But now there was no-one to help her. It was up to her now. She was the heiress of Hyuuga-clan. It was time she started acting like one.

The Goa'ulds were too cocky and arrogant to think her as a threat. They thought she was too weak. They wouldn't get their hands on Byakugan. Her honor demanded it. She would prove herself she was strong.

She was a real Kunoichi.

Still, when she was back in her cell and watched the pointy needle she had smuggled with her she couldn't resist a shiver of fear. But pain would be temporary. She was going to be a real Kunoichi. She was going to protect the secrets of her clan. She would be true to her name.

She wouldn't give the Goa'ulds the pleasure of getting her eyes.

Never would they get their grimey hands on something so powerful. And delicate.


	8. To Be Free

_**Title: Hope Will Find a Way**_

_Author: ontuva_

_Beta: HollyKalinaStabler_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: adventure, humor_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Stargate series or Naruto. :)_

_Word count: 3,734_

_A/N: Hahaa, you didn't have to wait six months for this one, luckily. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story. And your reviews always make my day! I try my best to answer all of them when I have time, but sometimes I forget to answer, because there are so many of them! You guys are awesome!_

_If some of you are interested, here are the story stats so far. :)_

_Hits: 60,272; Favs: 425; Alerts: 606; Reviews: 253_

_When I started writing this I never thought it would grove out to be this popular! Wow. This is quite overwhelming actually._

_/_

_/_

**Chapter 7: To be free**

Hinata couldn't believe her bad luck. She just couldn't believe it. '_I had it planned out so perfectly_!' She grumbled to herself. She'd focused her will to withstand the pain, snuck a needle in and made sure the guards were completely clueless to her actions or her intent. Hinata had tried to free herself in hopes that she could then free her fellow villagers and shinobi.

And yet, she had failed.

With the cuffs still preventing her from using her powerful chakra, she hadn't been able to sense the guards returning almost immediately. She still didn't know why they had done it, given her false hope. What she did know was that she was hurting. Hurting badly.

After receiving her immediate punishment, which had consisted of being beaten with fists, hands and staffs, they had thrown her to new cell. Hinata had thought her previous cell had been horrible. This was worse. It was utterly dark and small. She was forced to sit in a same position without the option to move herself. She could already feel the ache in her muscles getting worse.

Hinata could feel the claustrophobia set in. How many days could she handle being like this, stuck in a confined space with no means to know how long she had been here and no company to comfort her? In her previous cell she had at least known time went on. In here... she felt like she was going insane.

How long had it passed already? A second? A minute? An hour? A day?

She suppressed a sob that was trying to escape. She would not cry. She would not give in. She was a real kunoichi. It became a mantra to her. Real kunoichi would survive torture. Real kunoichi would not give in. Real kunoichi would find a way out. Real kunoichi fought long and hard to the bitter end.

So she resisted the urge to relent and give the Goa'ulds what they wanted. And she would continue resisting, until she would find a way to save herself and her people. Hinata refused to let the desperation lurk its way into her heart. She quickly replaced it with determination.

Her mind began to work, formulating a plan that would free every prisoner aboard the horrid vessel that belonged to the vile snakes that had captured them.

Her biggest problem was the fact she couldn't use her chakra.

The blasted cuffs around her wrists prevented any and all chakra use, lest you wanted to be punished. Hinata knew the cuffs had to come off but that idea proved to be much more difficult than she planned.

Only one person had opened her cuffs so far. Well, if you could call a Goa'uld person rather than an evil parasite. So she knew either guards weren't able to do it or they weren't allowed or maybe even the reason was that they believed as their masters do, shinobi are mere prisoners and thus, they must be kept locked away. Perhaps the guards refused to act for all of those reasons.

She stared over her shoulder at her hands or rather the direction where her hands should be. The cuffs were tight, so she couldn't wiggle her hands free. She had tried that almost immediately after getting caught and that had resulted only in painful wounds and bleeding hands.

Using chakra didn't work either. She could try and channel it and it always ended the same way; her body suffering from convulsions and pain. Hinata didn't want to try it again, unless she was forced to do so. If everything else she came up with failed, she would try using her chakra again, risking the pain.

Hinata sighed. She didn't know where to start. There had been no visible lock in the cuffs when she had first inspected them. She didn't know how they operated. She ran her fingers alongside the surface of the cuffs. If she just had something to work with here...

Her fingers stopped in mid-motion. Was there a crack?

She copied her previous route and stopped when her fingers felt it clearly. There indeed was a small crack! She tried to calm herself down in fear that her heartbeat might somehow magically call the guards. But there it was! A crack in the cuffs! When had it appeared there? It had to have been sometime during the beating she received when a stray fist or foot had collided with it.. A new hope surfaced in her. Would she be able to use her chakra now?

Hinata composed herself and closed her eyes. She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

As she began slowly gathering her chakra, Hinata felt the effects almost immediately.

When the first wave of nausea hit her she gritted her teeth and continued. It didn't feel as bad as before. Maybe due to her determination and strong will against pain. The cuffs were somehow broken, but not completely. They needed the final strike.

She didn't dare to activate her Byakugan. That would require too much chakra and she didn't have enough energy to do so, plus Hinata was also afraid that she would end up injuring herself more with the activation of her Byakugan rather than it working in her favor. With it she could have seen the weak spot in her cuffs and maybe get a hint of how they worked, but now her main focus was on how to get rid of them. She was quite sure that if she applied enough chakra, she would be able to break the crack even further and free her other hand completely.

But using her Byakugan was definitely not the way to go. The Goa'ulds could not see it's power or they'd fight even harder to take it from her.

The nauseating feeling grew stronger and her muscles started spasming, but she didn't quit. No, she needed to do this now, because later she might not be able. She pressed herself even further. This might be her only chance. Her only chance to get herself free and go find other survivors. She needed to do this! She needed to do this so she could have revenge on the Goa'ulds!

It was all up to her!

The sudden feeling of hate towards the Goa'ulds surprised even her but it gave her strength and understanding. These Goa'uld parasites had forced them from their homes into imprisonment and desecrated their homes, destroyed families and cause so much betrayal amongst the survivors that Hinata didn't care what harm came to the Goa'ulds. Even if she was the last surviving shinobi from Konoha, she would make the Goa'ulds suffer for their evil deeds. She would make them realize why the ninjas were a force to reckoned with!

The sudden clang made her almost yelp with surprise. The cuff had broken! Hinata was too scared to move and make any sounds. Had the guards heard her? What if this was some elaborate plan to break her spirits?

She shook her head. She didn't care. The cuffs had broken! A wave of relief washed over her. It didn't matter if this was a trap. She was free to use her chakra now! Even if she was weak and malnourished, she was able to deal damage. If this was some sort of trap, then it was a really lousy one.

Freeing her hands was an easy task now but she bit her lip when the blood started circulating free again, causing her hands and parts of her wrists to become numb and tingling. But she was used to pain. Pain would be temporary. Just like her imprisonment.

Hinata took a deep breath before taking a closer look of her situation. Now that the cuffs were broken her chakra reservations were free to use as she pleased. She had enough to use Byakugan, but not for long. She didn't know how long the Goa'ulds had planned for her to stay in this cell and she had no idea when the guards would come and check up on her. She would need to act now.

But how would she get off a space ship? She didn't even know they existed until they attacked Konoha! Hinata could feel the familiar grip of desperation grasping her. What would she do know? What point would be there in escaping if she could only escape into space? That would mean death!

She pressed her forehead to her knees. There must be another way out... What would the Goa'ulds do if somebody attacked the ship? They must have some sort of evacuation plan! Smaller ships perhaps?

Without thinking further, she activated her Byakugan and hoped she would see most parts of the ship. The corridors opened before her, no wall could hide from her vision. Hinata saw everything. The guards, the Goa'ulds, the other prisoners, everything. She extended her talents to her limits. She needed to see, she needed to know!

She saw a ship hangar. To her disappointment it was buzzing with guards. She'd need to fight them all if she wanted to get out. Although she was capable of fighting, she didn't know how many she could take down in her current condition. Just using the Byakugan was hard.

Another place piqued her interest. There was a sudden flash of energy and something she had never seen before took a place in front of her Byakugan. There was a huge ring and it was bubbling with energy. She couldn't explain what she was seeing. She didn't know what she was seeing! The guards and one Goa'uld in front of the ring stepped casually in it. Hinata waited them to emerge on the other side, but they didn't. For a while she didn't believe what she was seeing. Somehow the ring had made the guards and the Goa'uld vanish. Was that the escape route? The ring was the escape hatch but where would it take them?

She knew she had to check it out! The hangars were further away and full of activity. The ring on the other hand was on a remotely quiet area with only few guards pacing through the corridors. Hinata steeled herself and was ready to burst from her cell, when another thing got her attention.

Chakra. And it wasn't her own.

Two stories below and to her left was a figure with chakra. _'Sakura', _she suddenly realized. Sakura was alive! And she was in the same ship!

She didn't need to think twice what she would do. She checked the ship one more time to see if there were any more ninjas aboard. Sakura remained the only one. There were guards in the cell block, but Hinata was fairly sure she could get Sakura out. And after breaking her cuffs, there would be two of them fighting their way out to the mysterious ring.

Hinata didn't thought what would happen if she or they failed. She would lose her will if the plan failed. Without further delaying their escape she started forming the seals. She would save Sakura and they both would leave the ship! She didn't think where the ring would lead. She didn't care. Everywhere was better than the prison these Goa'ulds had kept them in.

She broke the lock on her cell door, then the hinges, grasping it quietly before it fell to the floor. She would avoid making any sounds. Hinata didn't want to guards to be rushing to her cell block. She leaned he door against one of the walls of her cell. Keeping the Byakugan active, she started her way towards Sakura, keeping an eye out for any guards that would come her way. Her legs trembled with disuse and pain and she had to lean on to the wall but Hinata refused to let that stop her in her quest to free her friend. She could rest later, when both she and Sakura were out of here.

Hinata avoided the guards the best she could. She had to attack once, but the guards were unconscious before they even realized what was happening. She hoped no-one would find them before she and Sakura were out.

She used every ounce of her training. She used empty corridors, empty rooms, anything to get to Sakura. Byakugan was draining her chakra reserves but she didn't stop using it. She needed to see everything. Staying vigilant made her head throb, but she knew it would pass. She hadn't been eating and sleeping well, but once they were out, everything would get better. Hinata was sure of that!

The amount of guards in the cell block amazed Hinata. She could sneak her way in relatively easy. Where was everyone? Or did they think they didn't pose a threat anymore? It was a relief yet at the same time it annoyed her. Boy, they were in for a surprise.

There was only one guard in front of Sakura's cell. Hinata couldn't believe her luck. Only one person standing between her and Sakura! She'd need to be quick. The guards was armed with a staff weapon and Hinata knew they would do some real damage if she got hit with it. Hinata had seen the staff weapon used on another prisoner that begged for their life, right before one of the guards had used that staff weapon to end it.

She sprinted towards the guard quicker than she knew she was able. He didn't have any chakra coils she could hit with her Gentle Fist, but she could do some damage to his internal organs. He would be out before he knew Hinata was there!

To her horror her feet decided to argue with her. She sprawled on the floor when they gave out and gasped in horror when she realized the guard had seen her. Hinata quickly rolled out of the way when the staff weapon fired and left a smoking black mark on floor where she had been just a second ago. The guard was already aiming for again.

Damn her muscles! Damn her body!

She used the wall to quickly stand up and jumped when she saw the hit coming for her again. She broke her jump in a roll and kicked the guard in the groin when she was below him. The staff weapon fired, but Hinata was out of its way again. She forced her feet to work. She forced her body to the limit.

Hinata used Gentle Fist to the guard and his eyes lulled backwards until his whole body collapsed. Small trickle of blood started running from his mouth and Hinata was quite sure she had killed him. She didn't feel remorse. Why should she for someone who was willing to capture and contain innocent people, allowing them to be subjected to torture and pain?

She picked the staff weapon and hoped no one had heard the noises they had made. Her hope was extinguished when she saw that there were already more guards running on her way. She needed to get Sakura out and quickly!

The cell door opened quickly with the help of the staff weapon. The inhabitant of the cell was laying on the floor, unmoving. Hinata felt a dread settle in her heart. She couldn't get Sakura out if she was unconscious! She was barely able to move herself, she couldn't carry another dead weight. She tried firing at the cuffs on Sakura's hands, but the blast just bounced of and Hinata had to duck.

"Sakura-san! Wake up!" she yelled and shook Sakura from the shoulders. The pink-haired kunoichi opened her red-rimmed-eyes and stared at Hinata dully.

"This is another dream," she whispered. "I don't want to see dreams anymore. Not anymore." Sakura closed here eyes again. Hinata didn't think twice about what she was about to do; she slapped Sakura.

"Wake up! We need to leave! I don't have much chakra left and the guards are on their way! Get up!" Hinata commanded. Sakura's eyes flew open and they blinked once, twice...

"Hinata-san! How? Why?" Sakura asked, the bewilderment evident in her green eyes.

"No time to explain! We have to go now!" Hinata answered and tried to lift Sakura up, only to collapse on the floor herself. "Damn it!" Sakura was gaping now. She had never heard Hinata swear or speak without stuttering at least one word. She didn't know what was happening, but she could guess. Somehow, Hinata had managed to escape the chakra containing cuffs, get past all the guards, find Sakura and try to help her escape, all with limited chakra at her disposal!

"You can see everything with your Byakugan?" Sakura confirmed from Hinata and received a nod as an answer.

"But my legs don't work," she gritted through her teeth. "I can't walk or run properly! And I can't break your cuffs! I don't see any weak points and the staff weapon didn't work!" She could see the wheels turning in Sakura's head.

"I think I could carry you," Sakura said and offered her back to Hinata. "Just climb on my back. You can use your Byakugan and tell me where to go!" Hinata had to think the offer just for a second before she knew her answer. The guards were advancing. Only one route was free of them and they had to leave now if they wished to use it.

"Let's go!" she told Sakura. The other girl was happy to oblige. Their journey was wobbly at start, but Hinata was glad to realize Sakura's feet were firmer than her own. And she was fast!

"Next corner, to the right and then again right," Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear, fearing that talking out loud would attract guards. They both could already hear them yelling behind them; the empty cell and the dead guard had been found.

"Two guards ahead of us, backs on our way. They don't know we are coming," Hinata continued. Sakura nodded in understanding and the guards were finished with two blasts from the staff weapon. "Third door, go in."

They both exhaled a sigh of relief when the door closed after them. Hinata could still see the guards running around the cell block and some coming in their way. But they had found their way to the ring!

"What is this place and what is that?" Sakura asked pointing at the huge ring-structure and tried to regain her breath after letting Hinata down. Her legs shook and every muscle in her body hurt, but she knew Hinata was probably hurting more. Her face was full of old and new bruises and blood had caked around her delicate nose.

"Our way out," Hinata answered and stumbled to the pedestal on her right. She had seen someone pushing the buttons on the pedestal before the energy had started concentrating in the ring. "We just need to figure out how this works out and we'll be out!" She smiled at Sakura. They were almost free! Sakura smiled back at her.

Hinata focused on the pedestal while Sakura pointed the staff weapon towards the door a grim defiance settling on her face. They were so close to escaping. She wouldn't let them fail in it!

The pedestal was a curious thing but Hinata suppressed the urge to let her curiosity get in the way. She could see the energy connecting the different buttons. She tried to press one and it lit up. She followed the trail leading from that button to another. There were numerous routes and she bit her lip. '_Just choose one'_, she told herself. _'Just choose one and the energy will make the ring take us away. Just like the guards did earlier.'_

When she pressed the seventh button, the whole ring started spinning. The energy coiling in it almost hypnotized Hinata. It wasn't chakra, but it was something very similar. She could see it working its way in the ring. And when it exploded, it was like whole room lit up. Hinata was mesmerized.

That was when she realized her error. She hadn't followed with her Byakugan what was happening outside. The guards surprised both Sakura and her. Sakura managed to shoot two guards before she was hit in the shoulder. Hinata could feel them both start falling towards the energy pool. And she could see the staff weapon pointing at her. And she could do nothing.

She felt excruciating pain in her back and after that a coldness that was colder than cold itself. And stars. Stars spinning around her faster and faster and faster.

The air in her lungs escaped when she fell on something hard. Sakura beside her moaned. Stars were still spinning and Hinata could feel the ice on her back. But the good news were there were only she and Sakura. The world was spinning but she could see the ring in front of her. The energy was gone. There were no guards. She saw only the sky and the green rustling leaves from the trees next to them.

"We-we got out," Sakura coughed and tried to inhale air. Her lungs let out a rattling sound.

"We are free," Hinata concluded. The trees looked so beautiful. It reminded her of Konoha in summer. She had been happy training for the whole summer. She had laughed at Kiba's jokes and nervously talked with him and Shino. Everyday she had felt herself get stronger. Those memories were the best. She had been happy.

"I think... I think I'm dying," Sakura whispered and grasped Hinata's hand on her own. Hinata tried to squeeze her own hand to reassure Sakura that everything was fine, but realized she couldn't.

"Me too," she answered. Tears were forming in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Are you...sad? That... it ends...like this?" Sakura managed to say before a wet cough took her voice away. Hinata stared at the trees. To be with Shino and Kiba once more. And Naruto... Oh how she wanted to see Naruto. Once more. Just once more. She could see him smiling in the leaves.

"No," she answered a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips. "We are free."

The last thing Hinata saw was a woman with a long, frizzy hair with leaves and branches in it staring at her sadly.


End file.
